Meia vampira
by patyemo Cullen
Summary: O que aconteceria se Bella não fosse tão indefesa? E se ela não pudesse escolher qualquer garoto do mundo?O que ela faria ao descobrir por acidente o segredo de Edward?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

O que voce faria se estivesse em pé de igualdade com um vampiro?

Que acha seu sangue doce e irresistivel?

Voce fugiria?

Eu não quis fugir.


	2. A grande festa

Um mês antes do meu aniversário de treze anos minha mãe Renée decidiu que ele seria comemorado com uma grande festa(mesmo contra a minha vontade,eu sempre detestei ser o centro das atenções mas a minha mãe adora gastar dinheiro.E como nos temos muito...).

_- Você vai gostar Bella,todos os seus amigos da escola foram convidados.  
-Eu aluguei um salão de festas bem grande e vão ser só você e seus amigos.(Ela afirmou)._Chegou o dia da festa e tudo estava ée havia gasto uma fortuna.O salão principal foi totalmente decorado em tons variados de rosa.  
O outro salão foi decorado com mais simplicidade em tons variados de creme e era totalmente indepedente do salão onde eu ficaria.

-Como assim,você não vai estar lá?(Eu perguntei desconfiada).

- Não querida,eu e os pais dos seus amigos vamos ficar num salão mais afastado.

- Tudo bem(eu confirmei bem tipíco de Renée não querer ficar numa sala cheia de recém adolescentes).

Eu estava com um vestido preto sem alças de seda com linho e acabamento em veludo com pequenos diamantes no colo eu tinha que confessar que Renée sabia comprar um vestido.(Apesar de achar um exageiro minha mãe comprar um Dolce E Gabana para um aniversário de 13 anos eu já estava acostumada com mãe adorava gastar fortunas em roupas para mim,ela adorava me usar como sua boneca particular).  
Ela disse que esse vestido combinaria com meu cabelo chocolate e teria um bom contraste com meus olhos verdes e apesar de não concordar eu vesti o que ela havia escolhido.

Os convidados começaram a chegar.O unico que realmente era realmente meu amigo era Robert e ele foi um dos primeiros a até conhecia os outros mais eu sempre fui tímida demais para ter muitos amigos.

Foram convidados por volta de 200 pessoas e entre elas a mais linda da escola.

Suzana tinha lindos cabelos dourados até as costas,e olhos azuis era linda e mais popular que qualquer um e isso sempre foi algo indescutivel.

Robert se aproximou de mim entre a multidão dançando.

Ele vestia uma calça dins,um par de all-star pretos e uma blusa social branca dobrada até os cotovelos.  
Robert sempre foi o roqueiro com cara de anjo.  
Seus olhos azuis,sua pele branca e seus cabelos loiros cacheados nunca ajudaram no seu estilo mais ele nunca desistiu.

_- Oi Bella,meus parabens.(ele disse calmamente).  
- Valeu.(eu disse).  
- Mais espera aí.(ele disse sorrindo). - Quem te obrigou a usar esse vestido?  
- Foi ideia da minha mãe.(eu disse com a voz derrotada).  
-Ficou bem em você.(disse ele sério).  
-Obrigada.(eu disse sorrindo um pouco.E ele continuou).  
-Você vai ficar feliz em saber quem veio.(disse ele sorrindo).  
-Quem?(eu perguntei curiosa).  
-Veja você mesma.(ele disse e me virou para a esquerda).  
_  
E ele estava lá.Warren era lindo,tinha uma pele morena,olhos cor de chocolate,um cabelo negro e liso até o ombro ele tinha treze anos mas qualquer um diria que ele tinha menos metade das garotas da escola tinham uma queda por ele e eu era uma delas mais jamais teria coragem de confessar Robert era o único que sabia e costumava dizer que Warren seria um completo idiota se me dispensasse mas eu nunca acreditei nisso.

_- Ele está lindo não está?(eu disse)._Suzana estava se aproximando de nós.  
Ela usava um tope rosa pink e uma micro saia no mesmo ton de rosa.  
Usava um salto tão alto e transparente que me fez indagar quando ele quebraria.

Ele usava uma jaqueta dins com uma blusa cinza escura,uma calça dins no mesmo tom escuro da jaqueta com um tênis preto.

- Eu prefiro a Suzana.(ele disse). - E por falar nela...

_- Feliz aniversario Bella.(ela disse com um falso sorriso de parabens).  
- Obrigado.(eu disse fingindo estar realmente agradecida).  
- Sabe que eu tive uma escelente ideia.(ela disse).  
- Que ideia Suzana?(eu perguntei cautelosa mais tambem curiosa).  
- Vamos jogar verdade ou consequência,e como voce é a aniversáriante vai ser a primeira a pagar uma consequência.(ela disse sorrindo).  
- Qual consequência?.(eu perguntei agora temerosa).  
- Ha,nada de mais Bella só um beijo.(ela afirmou).  
- De quem?(eu perguntei apenas curiosa).  
- Do Warren,ele já sabe e está te esperando ali.(ela disse apontando para a mesa a esquerda aonde ele estava).  
- Tu-tu-do bem.(eu gaguejei antes de tomar coragem para seguir até mesa dele).  
- Parabéns Bella.(ele disse entusiasmado).  
- Obrigado.(eu disse).  
- Parece que voce veio pagar uma consequência?(ele perguntou e eu corei profundamente)  
_Ele se aproximou envolvendo minha cintura.

_- Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser(ele sussurrou no meu ouvido)_

_- Não,a Susana concerteza pode propor algo bem pior pra mim(eu disse sem querer confessar que aquilo era o que eu mais queria)_

Foi apenas alguns segundos mas no instante em que meus lábios tocaram os seus ele ficou paralisado.  
Eu me senti estranhamente mais forte,e ao mesmo tempo vi varias memórias de sua infância passando diante dos meus olhos e então ele desmaiou.O grito de terror que saiu pelos meus lábios não pode ser ficou inconciente por 1 hora.  
Mas nem isso foi preciso para eu perceber que no momento em que minha pele o tocou a força que eu senti foi tirada dele,e as memórias foram obrigadas a serem compartilhadas comigo.

Ninguem na festa alem de mim percebeu isso.

Mas eu tinha que ter certeza disso.  
Eu fui para o fundo do salão de festas e lá eu tive um gato branco me me aproximei lentamente com tanta raiva de mim mesma que quase desisti.  
Mas eu cheguei mais perto e encostei meu polegar no 1segundo e ele estava morto.  
Eu me sentei ao lado do cadaver e começei a chorar.  
As lagrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto e ensopavam o meu vestido.

_"- Como isso aconteceu comigo?O que eu vou fazer agora?Como eu vou conviver sem ferir ,ou pior matar alguêm?"  
_  
Eu tinha certeza que não tocaria em mais niguêm,não arriscaria eu jamais poderia contar esse segredo a alguem,seria perigoso demais.

Nesse momento minha mãe apareceu e eu me levantei rapidamente antes que ela pudesse me abraçar ou ver o gato ao meu lado.

_- Não chore querida,ele foi atendido no hospital e está bem,só não descobriram a causa do acidente.  
-Que bom mãe.(eu disse com a voz triste)."Pelo menos eram duas noticías boas.- Uma por que ele estava bem e a outra que eles não sabem que foi minha culpa."_Essa afirmação me fez sentir culpa de uma tal forma que eu jamais sentira antes.E nesse momento eu decidi.

_"Nunca mais vou colocar a vida de outra pessoa em risco,eu nunca mais vou me permitir tocar em alguem."_


	3. Forks ai vou eu

**Quando eu tomei a decisão de me mudar de Phoenix sempre quente e ensolarada para passar um tempo com meu pai na chuvosa cidade de Forks minha mãe foi a primeira e única a desconfiar.(As vezes Renée ser perceptiva demais me irritava).**

_- Bella voce detesta o frio e a nevoa,porque voce quer morar em Forks?  
- Eu não gosto do frio nem da nevoa mas eu sinto falta de Charlie."O frio e a nevoa de Forks não me agradavam mais o nevoeiro de culpa que pairava na minha cabeça era bem mais desagradável."  
- Se voce sente falta do seu pai pode ir então(ela cedeu).  
- Obrigado mãe."Nem tão perceptiva "minha mãe levou a culpa na minha voz como até que não me senti tão culpada por que ela se ocuparia **viajando com seu novo marido Phill e ele a impediria de ser tão inconsequente como ela era de costume.(Assim eu esperava)."**_

_**Minha mãe e Phill me levaram até o aeroporto Phill se despediu com um aceno e minha mãe tentou fingir que não estava morrendo de saudades mesmo antes de eu ir e correu pelo aeroporto no ultimo minuto."Ela vê filmes demais"eu ri desse pensamento enquanto ela me abraçava.**_

_- Vou sentir sua falta querida.  
- Eu tambem mãe,muita saudade."Ela não sabia quanto eu queria ficar mas eu não consiguiria."_

**Enquanto estava no avião repassei os ultimos seis meses.  
Desde de o inicio quando eu contei o meu segredo para Robert,ele era a única pessoa em que eu confiava o bastante para sei que foi egoismo mais depois de tanto tempo eu precisava que duvidando do que eu dizia ele me abraçou para me provar que eu estava errada.  
Depois os cinco meses em que meu melhor amigo esteve no hospital em coma.  
A culpa que ocupou cada particula do meu ser sem saber se ele sobreviveria para me colocar numa clínica de testes como uma aberração.(E eu queria que ele o fisesse eu merecia coisa bem pior).  
Mas quando ele acordou foi a mellhor e a mais dolorosa sensação,ele não teve raiva de mim como eu tinha tanta certeza que não sentia ódoi de mim que eu pude sentir um sentimento bem próximo da paz.**

_- Minha querida Bella não se culpe eu devia ter acreditado em voce,foi um acidente e ja esta esquecido.  
-Robert,voce esta se ouvindo?.Eu sou um monstro voce deveria ter raiva de mim."Eu não entendia como ele não sentia raiva eu tinha mais raiva de mim do que podia expressar."_

**Ele segurou minha mão gentilmente que como sempre estavam com luvas bem finas num tom de branco apenas para evitar o contato das pessoas com a minha pele algo que devia ser evitado a todo custo...seria perigoso demais.**

_- Bella eu jamais sentiria raiva de voce,voce é minha melhor amiga e não é um monstro só não consegue...se controlar bem.  
- Voce pensa bem demais de mim.  
- Não eu pensso o que voce merece.(Ele discordou teimoso).- Então ainda somos amigos?  
- Se voce não me odiar.(Eu falei triste).  
- Isso vai ser facil.(Ele afirmou).  
- Mas eu ...  
- O que?(Ele perguntou curioso).  
- Eu vou passar um tempo em Forks com meu pai."Eu achei melhor contar logo.O seu primeiro olhar foi de choque mas depois seus olhos azuis se tornaram parecia um anjo sua pele branca parecia ainda mais palida na luz forte do hospital.  
- Voce detesta Forks.(Ele contestou).  
- Robert,mesmo sabendo que voce vai ter alta em alguns dias eu não consigo conviver com tanta culpa ficar aqui,olhar para os seus pais e fingir que isso não foi minha culpa.- E vão ser só alguns meses.  
- Eu acho que vc não devia se culpar..._

**Eu o encarei na cama de hospital com um olhar incredu-lo e quando me recompus ele prosseguiu.**

_- Mas se voce acha que vai ser melhor para voce...não deve ser uma ideia tão ruim.  
- Obrigado.  
- Mas quando voce vai?(Ele perguntou um pouco alarmado).  
- Depois que voce receber alta."Isso fez seu rosto se tranquilizar ele deve ter pensado que eu partiria imediatamente".  
- Então tudo bem mas eu vou lhe visitar em Forks.(Alertou ele já entusiasmado).  
- Quando voce quiser."Eu afirmei com um sorriso."  
_  
**Passei todo o vôo de Phoenix a Seattle pensando nessa conversa agradavel com meu amigo.E tambem nossas despedidas 2 semanas depois quando Robert teve alta ve-lo bem,corado e feliz só conseguiu diminuir um pouco a minha culpa.  
No vôo de Seattle á Port Angels se passou apenas uma pergunta na minha mente.**

_"- Se Robert conseguia não sentir raiva de mim talvez eu pudesse diminuir o ódio que eu sentia por mim mesma ou...ao menos podia tentar".  
_  
**A maior parte da viagem de carro com meu pai foi silênciosa eu estava detestando o frio apesar de já esperar por ele e Charlie não falava muito.**

_- Bella sua mãe comprou algumas coisas para voce.(Ele disse cauteloso.)  
- Como o que?(Eu perguntei)."Quando eu arrumei as malas coloquei apenas minhas roupas de verão preferidas na esperança de Forks ter um dia de sol.  
Renée havia dito que compraria roupas de inverno para mim mas não me deixou ir junto por que havia gasto dinheiro demais com roupas demais."  
- Ela comprou roupas e um carro.(Ele disse envergonhado.)"Ela realmente devia ter esagerado"  
- Que carro?(Eu perguntei cautelosa.)  
- Veja voce mesma."Ele afirmou enquanto eu descia do carro e via na frente da casa o lindo carro preto que eu identifiquei rapidamente a marca."  
- Mamãe comprou um Murciélago pra mim?(Eu perguntei chocada.)Ele riu  
- Ela disse que era um presente por voce ter tirado a carteira,e aqui está a chave.(Ele disse colocando a chave na palma da minha mão)  
- Eu vou pegar as malas.(Ele disse.)"Ou seja as malas que eu não sabia o que continham."_

**Eu olhei todo carro por dentro era realmente de ultima geração e muito rapido.  
Foram necessarias 5 viagens para caregar as 7 malas enormes de roupas até o meu quarto e eu subi com a minha mala media com mais de 50 pares de luvas diferentes.  
Charlie levou as malas até o quarto e depois me deixou sozinha.**

**Eu abri todas as malas e haviam mais roupas de mais marcas do que eu poderia imaginar de lingeries a casacos e sapatos de inverno e tudo isso as dezenas minha mãe realmente havia esagerado.**

**Apesar da casa de Charlie ser mais simples do que a casa que eu morava com Renée estava bastante arrumado.  
Tinha muito espasso uma janela grande com uma vista para o jardim da frente,piso de madeira,paredes azul-claras,um armario enorme de madeira e uma escrivaninha com um laptop com um aparelho 3G(estipulado por Renée para mantermos contato facilmente).  
Mas apesar disso o quarto ainda guardava lembranças de quando eu era um bêbê como a cadeira de balanço parada numa parede afastada no quarto.**

**Isso me deu uma estranha sensação de aconchego como se a minha mentira de querer passar um tempo com meu pai fosse uma verdade agradável.  
Eu esperava que não fosse ruim.**

**Forks era muito fria então não seria dificil manter a falta de contato com a minha pele.  
Mas porem Forks high scool tinha apenas 357 alunos (comigo 358).  
E isso tinha um lado apenas 1 aluno soubesse a verdade seria praticamente impossivel silencia-lo antes de espalhar para toda a escola.  
Mas outra pergunta silenciou a subita tranquilidade em mim.**

_"- Eu teria coragem para silencia-lo?"_

_"Acho que não".  
_  
**Eu não tive muito sucesso em tirar isso da minha cabeça mas resolvi tomar um banho antes de arrumar as malas.  
Eu fiquei algum tempo na agua quente do chuveiro tentando inutilmente não me preocupar.**

**Eu sai do banho coloquei uma camisola preta e fui arrumar as malas.  
Apesar de ter gasto muito tempo arrumando as roupas eu não me importei e quando deitei na cama tentei me consentrar em uma afirmação até adormecer.**

_"- Nada vai acontecer amanhã,eu me escondi bem em Phoenix aqui não tem por que ser diferente"_

**

* * *

**

**O meu primeiro dia.(e eu não tinha a minima animação)**

**Quando eu cheguei a janela estava chuvendo e nublado lá fora.  
Por mais que eu soubesse que esse lugar tão frio sempre me arrastava para minha realidade sombria eu tinha que ficar eu não tinha coragem nem força pra voltar.**

**Eu era um monstro e não tinha alternativas a não ser acreditar que tinha um geito de sair desse abismo aonde eu vivia_."Vivia?"_Não, eu estava apenas existindo.**

**Eu me vesti pra escola com uma blusa preta de mangas compridas,uma calça dark dins,uma bota com salto fino ( afinal eu devia aproveitar que não estava nevando assim eu não cairia no chão)  
Eu vesti um casaco branco felpudo.(apesar do meu animo estar longe de branco)**

**Enquanto eu tomava café da manhã eu não queria sair como se algo ruim estivesse se preparando pra acontecer .Eu devia estar imaginando coisas o que podia acontecer?  
Eu podia faltar a aula Charlie nunca saberia de nada ele saia mais cedo que eu .Não que ele trabalhasse muito mais Charlie se ocupava muito com os amigos.**

**Mas eu tinha que ser sensata não havia um porque não ir.  
Eu sai decidida não havia por que agir como uma criança com medo de escuro.**

**Quando eu cheguei na escola pude ver os varios olhares curiosos em mim e eu percebi rapidamente o por que.O carro que a minha mãe havia comprado chamava atenção demais e as roupas tambem não eram sutis.**

**Eu peguei o meu horario na secretaria e fui para a minha primeira aula.  
Quando eu eu me sentei percebi o olhar (olhar não,secada)de um garoto loiro parado na porta ele veio na minha direção com um enorme sorriso.**

_- Voce é Isabella Swan,não é? ( Ele perguntou sorrindo)  
- Só Bella.(Eu corrigi)  
- Eu sou Mike.(Ele disse se aproximando para me dar um beijo no rosto)_ Eu desviei agilmente e lhe estiquei a mão eu já estava acostumada com esse tipo de coisa  
Ele me lançou um olhar pouco feliz mas em um segundo já havia passado seu mau humor.  
_- Posso sentar com voce?  
- Claro.(Eu disse fingindo mal entusiasmo)_

**Mike teve mas uma aula e andava do meu lado como uma criança que exibe um brinquedo novo e não parava de falar tentando sem sucesso chamar minha atençã eu fui almoçar com os amigos de Mike e de Jessica outra garota que havia tido uma aula comigo.**

**Foi ali naquele refeitorio que eu tive o primeiro deslumbre do meu futuro ainda desconhecido.  
Eles eram cinco sentados na extremidade mais longe do refeitório mais a perfeição que emanava deles podia iluminar todo o lugar.**

**Eles pareciam inconcientes de qualquer um não comiam,não bebiam,mas não era isso que prendia a minha atenção talvez fosse o fato de eles serem tão parecidos e tão diferentes com sua pele branca demais e sua beleza inacreditavel.**

**Dos três meninos um era enorme daqueles que parecem não viver longe de uma academia e tinha um cabelo preto curto.O outro era menos musculoso mais ainda assim era forte e tinha um cabelo loiro cor de mel.O ultimo era o mais juvenil e tinha os cabelos em um tom estranho de bronze.**

**As meninas eram o contrario.A loira mais alta era do tipo que voce vê em uma revista de moda e não acredita que exista de verdade.  
A outra era como uma fada e tinha um cabelo preto desfiado.**

**Não era só isso que me empedia de tirar os olhos eram perfeitos demais,unicos demais e pareciam viver num mundo único como se eles fossem um sonho que iria desaparecer diante dos meus olhos a qualquer momento.**

_- Quem são eles?(Eu perguntei a Jessica)  
- São os Cullen ,Rossalie,Jasper,Alice e Edward.(Ela disse os olhando sutilmente)  
- Ha.(Eu disse fingindo indiferença enquanto olhava o menino de cabelo bronze)  
-Nem adianta tentar.(Ela disse quando percebeu meu olhar)Eu não resisti a sorrir.  
"Ela pensava que eu tentaria conquista-lo?"  
"Como se voce pudesse"_A voz cruel da minha conciência fez questão de se pronunciar.  
_"Como se o meu humor já não estivesse ruim suficiente"_Eu me respondi amargamente.

**Depois do almoço eu fui para a aula de biologia.  
Quando eu entrei na sala eu percebi que o unico lugar vago era ao lado de Edward, eu segui para a mesa quando uma brisa passou Edward enrigesseu em seu lugar.  
Eu não entedi por que eu tive o mesmo calafrio que tive pela manhã.  
Eu realmente me sentia como uma criança com medo de escuro.**

**Eu me sentei silenciosamente enquanto Edward ainda me olhava com aquela face de odio.  
_Mas por que eu sentia medo?_  
Eu poderia mata-lo com apenas um toque eu não tinha com o que me preocupar.**

**_"Melhor não arriscar"_Eu fiquei sem reação depois que na minha cabeça se formou essa afirmação.  
Apesar de não entender eu achei melhor não agir precipitadamente  
Eu esperei que sua postura relachace mas isso não aconteceu.  
E quando a aula acabou Edward saiu sem olhar pra trás.**

**Eu fui até o meu carro e tentei sem sucesso entender o por que de tudo aquilo.  
Ele não sabia sobre mim,então por que ele teve essa reação a mim?  
Eu não sabia responder

* * *

**

**No dia seguinte Edward não foi a escola e nem depois,com o passar dos dias eu olhava a mesa de seus irmãos apenas com um mero fio de esperança.(Que eu confesso não entender muito bem)Uma parte de mim queria encontra-lo a parte de mim mais sensata lutava contra isso_."Eu não devia querer isso_".Ficar perto de mim seria perigoso e eu não queria machuca-lo.**

**Esse dilema começava a acabar no almoço duas semanas depois de Edward olhei a mesa de seus irmãos (mais por habito)e ele estava lá.**

**_"Viu como não era minha culpa?"_Eu discutia insanamente comigo mesma dentro da minha cabeça.**

**Depois do almoço eu fui para a aula de biologia.  
Eu pude perceber enquanto escrevia uma rima para minha música a cadeira ao meu lado se eu ia terminar a música primeiro.**

_**"Eu não quero um cara quente  
Nem frio demais  
Apenas o aconchego  
De ser feliz em paz"**_

**Eu podia dizer que para parte de uma música tinha ficado bom.**

_- Oi.(Disse uma voz musical)  
Eu olhei para ele com uma espresão curiosa"Por que ele estava falando comigo?"Ele não parecia ter raiva até parecia estar na defensiva.  
- Sou Edward Cullen.(Ele prosseguiu).  
- Sou Bella.(Eu disse sem oferecer-lhe um aperto de mãos)Eu havia saido atrasada de casa e esquecido de por um par de luvas.O que estava me preocupando o dia todo._

**O professor passaria para turma um trabalho em duplas para organizar as laminas de ponta de raiz de cebola.  
Não seria dificíl pra mim(Quando voce não pode confiar no seu proprio poder de não fazer mal as pessoas a sua volta os estudos se tornam uma boa companhia).**

_- Primeiro as damas.(Ele disse me empurrando o microscopio)Ele estava com um sorriso torto nos labios queria...chegar mais perto."Não Bella"Reprovava minha conciencia."Concentre-se agora"Eu achei melhor parar de fingir ser uma adolescente normal e voltar para a realidade.  
- Ou eu posso começar se quiser.(Ele afirmou após meu momento de exitação)  
- Não eu começo.(Eu afirmei)  
Depois de uma observação curta eu disse com certeza.  
-Profase.  
- Se importa se eu olhar?(Ele perguntou)E por um segundo sua mão tocou a minha._

** NAQUELE MOMENTO TUDO ACONTECEU**

**Foi como se um choque passase pelo meu corpo.  
E eu pude ver com toda clareza o garoto sentado ao meu lado em pé em uma rua de terra batida usando roupas do inicio do século xx admirando um grupo de soldados indo em direção a guerra com seus olhos cor de esmeralda brilhando com um único desejo"Logo eu estarei lá"**

**No segundo em que isso aconteceu eu temi que naquele instante tudo acabasse que descobrissem o monstro que eu era e que ele morresse naquele instante.**

**Mas é interessante o modo como as coisas acontecem...exatamente da forma que agente não espera.**

**Nada aconteceu e por um momento Edward _me olhou de um geito tão profundo como se tentasse ver a minha alma.E naquele instante eu percebi que ele vira e sentira tudo que eu vi e senti._**

**

* * *

**

__

**N/A:Oieeeee!!!!!!!!!**

**Muito obrigado pelos Reviews adorei mais que D+.**

**Mas agora vamos esclarecer algumas coisas.**

**A Bella está com 17 anos como na história original.**

**A fic tem spoilers só no inicio por que eu quis colocar a história real do meu geito.**

**Mas com o tempo varias reviravoltas inacreditaveis acontecem.**

**A mãe da Bella é rica porque herdou uma herança mais eu não posso contar ainda como porque ela é peça chave da reviravolta que eu falei.**

**Bom obrigado por lerem e mandarem Reviews tambem.**

**O que voces estão achando?**

**O que vcs acham que o Ed vai fazer depois disso?**

**A opnião de voces é muito importante *abraço de urso***

**Bom depois desse capitulo GG eu mereço muitas Reviews não é? *rsrsrsrs***

**bju ;)**

**Até o proximo cap.**

**PS:eu tambem tô no blog tá?**

**garota patyemo .blogspot .com[é só tirar os espaços tá?]**


	4. Tudo vai dar certo Foi piada né?

_**Minha mente rodava demais com tudo aquilo mas eu sabia que devia ser racional agora.  
**_

_-Veja voce mesmo se acha que estou errada(Eu disse fingindo um sorriso malicioso e falhando miseravélmente pois Edward percebeu meu blefe mais preferiu não dizer nada)_

__

**Nós terminamos o trabalho antes de qualquer um e eu tive a sorte de não tocá sorte por um lado pois por outro..."Por favor Bella!"Repreendeu minha conciência."Tudo bem,só sonhando"Eu disse sarcasticamente.  
Tudo bem eu devia estar enlouquecendo por estar sendo sarcastica num momento de puro desespero Edward viu e sentiu o mesmo que eu.E se ele perguntasse algo?Eu tentava encontrar uma resposta enquanto Edward entregava nosso trabalho ao professor.  
Não que mentir fosse um problema afinal na maioria das vezes a pessoa que você está enganando facilita você demonstrar ter bastante certeza sobre o que diz e as pessoas por si mesmas se questionam.-Eu vi mesmo isso?-Foi o que realmente aconteceu?-  
Seria ainda mais facil ainda convercer alguem de que eu não tinha feito o que eu fiz porque era simplesmente inacreditável.  
Mais porque parecia tão ruim mentir pra ele?Porque sua mão era tão fria?E porque ele não se machucou?  
**

-Podemos conversar a sós?(Edward perguntou me tirando dos meus devaneios)  
"Abriram-se os céus e Deus disse: Eu te odeio Isabella"Eu pensei dramaticamente.  
-Tudo bem(Eu disse)  
Edward e eu seguimos para uma sala abriu a porta pra mim em silêncio e entrou fechando a porta atras de si.  
-O que foi aquilo?(Ele perguntou sério)  
-O que?(Eu fingi não entender)  
-O que você fez na sala como voce fez aquilo?(Ele perguntou começando a ficar angustiado)  
-Fiz o que?(Perguntei tentando colher mais informações)  
-Me fez ter aquela lembrança.(Ele falou rapido demais e se arrependeu logo depois quando viu meus olhos brilharem com a brecha em sua armadura)  
-Lembrança?Da primeira guerra mundial?(Eu perguntei cética e ele não respondeu)  
Eu me segurei para não rir quando vi ele trincando os dentes o desespero havia sumido,apesar de me sentir mal por manipulá-lo.  
-Então podemos fazer um acordo(Eu propus)  
-Você não devia tentar me manipular(Ele afirmou)  
"Ele achou que eu iria desistir assim tão facilmente?"  
-Não estou tentando(Eu menti)-Você não diz nada e eu também não digo.  
-Tudo bem(Ele disse entre dentes)  
-Òtimo(Eu concordei com um meio sorriso)  
**Ele se virou e saiu da sala.**

**Com toda certeza eu iria descobrir o que havia de diferente nele e eu não desistiria até descobrir.**

**"Eu venceria uma guerra  
Com você ao meu lado.  
Mais desistiria na primeira batalha  
Se você não estivesse me esperando  
Após a minha vitória**

_**

* * *

**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

_**Quando eu sai da sala fui diretamente pra casa onde Alice já me esperava.**_

- Voce já sabe o que aconteceu.(Não era uma pergunta)  
- Sim.(Ela soltou um risinho ao falar)Ela manipulou voce direitinho não foi?  
- Não é engraçado.(Eu discordei)  
- Eu não estou rindo do que aconteceu,mas sim da sua preocupação desnecessária.  
- Desnecessária?(Eu perguntei incredu-lo)  
- Voce e Bella fizeram um acordo certo?(Ela perguntou seria)  
- Mas ela pode não cumprir.(Eu de querer tanto sua confiança como podia acreditar que ela confiaria em um monstro como eu?...E espera ai...porque eu me sentia estranhamente mal por mentir pra ela?)  
- Dê algum crédito a Bella ela se esforça mais do que voce pensa.(Ela revirei sua mente mais ela não deixou nada escapar)  
- Não.(Ela disse divertindo-se)Voce vai ter que descobrir sozinho.  
- Alice o que ela fez não era humano!(Eu quase gritei)  
- Eu não preciso dizer que o coração de Bella bate e seu sangue pulsa,mas alem disso descubra sozinho!(Ela me Alice tinha sorte por ser a irmã que mais se dava bem comigo por que sem duvida se fossemos eu e Emmett nessa situação já estariamos brigando como animais.E o pior pra mim é que ela sabia disso)  
- Eu sei que o sangue dela pulsa.(O cheiro do sangue de Bella me enlouquecia eu não precisava que ninguem disse-se algo desse genero)  
- Então?(Ela disse confirmando que queria saber a minha visão do ocorrido)  
-Bella e eu estavamos em uma tarefa de biologia trabalhando juntos.(Sua mente apenas absorvia minhas palavras e então eu prossegui)  
- Em um ato de estupidez eu toquei a mão de Bella com a intenção de pegar o microscópio.(Eu falava baixo tentando sem sucesso entender o que havia ocorrido)  
- Naquele momento um choque eletrico passou pelo meu corpo e então eu vi uma lembrança minha na mente dela,mas não era embaçado como nós sempre vemos foi totalmente clara.E ela pode ler minha mente como se algo invisivel me obrigasse a dividir esse poder com ela.  
- Bella é tão especial voces vão ser tão felizes juntos.(Ela disse maravilhada)  
- Alice eu não posso...eu não vou me controlar.(Eu falei cheio de insegurança e repulsa por mim mesmo)  
- Edward,preste atenção.(Ela disse totalmente seria)Bella nunca confessaria mais ela precisa muito de ajuda,e ela gosta muito mais de voce do que pensa agora.(Ela afirmou)  
- Eu não sou bom pra ela.(Eu discordei se eu tinha certeza de algo era que Bella merecia alguem melhor que eu alguem que pudesse abraça-la e dizer"Voce não está sozinha,eu sempre vou estar aqui,não tenha medo"Eu queria mais que qualquer coisa poder fazer isso mas ela merecia alguem melhor que ...eu)  
- Edward,eu quero que voce veja algo.(Alice disse lembrando de sua visão com Bella que eu não pude ver por que estava caçando com Emmett)

**Bella estava na sua cama no seu quarto em Phoenix discordando comsigo mesma enquanto chorava.**

- Eu quero ficar,quero ter força pra ficar aqui.Não Bella voce já causou desastres demais(Ela mesma se contradizia)

**Bella atravessou o quarto até uma comoda e pegou um porta-retrato.  
Nele Bella estava deslumbrante(Como sempre)com um vestido branco e curto com flores vermelhas e um par de luvas creme e havia algo de diferente em seu olhar parecia tão feliz de um geito que eu nunca havia eu e Bella conversavamos havia sempre um brilho de culpa em seu olhar.**

**Mas naquela praça vazia em pleno verão enquanto ela bagunçava com a mão o cabelo de um menino quase tão palido quanto ela,ela parecia tão feliz...o que podia ter feito ela se culpar tanto?**

**Mas depois de olhar a foto ela tomou a decisão e foi arrumar as malas enquanto as lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto de porcelana.**

**Eu senti uma dor insuportavel por ver Bella chorar,ver Bella sofrer era insuportavel mas eu não sabia porque queria poder consola-la.**

_**Queria poder lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem...mas comigo por perto não ficaria.**_

* * *

_**BELLA POV**_

_**Quando eu acordei estava nevando.  
Não que eu me importasse com isso.  
Meu coração sempre fora mais frio do que qualquer floco de neve e eu continuava a tentar esconder isso de todos mas eu não via saida para minha vida e Robert sempre foi a minha valvu-la de escape de tudo isso(apesar de eu nunca esquecer completamente)**_

**Mas apesar de tentar mentir pra mim mesma desde quando eu cheguei a Forks foi como se a minha vida estivesse em uma contagem regressiva que cada vez corria mais rapido e apesar de me sentir apavorada eu não conseguia parar...eu não queria parar.E eu sentia como se ouvesse uma bomba prestes a explodir...tic tac tic tac ecoando na minha mente.**

**Quando estacionei o meu carro Edward estava na frente de seu carro com Alice e enquanto ela me direcionava um sorriso caloroso Edward me fitava com a mesma espresão frustrada mais havia mais ele parecia...sofrer.  
Mas em um instante tudo isso acabou**

**Eu ouvi os pneus da van rodopiarem no gelo.  
Então Edward estava lá uma de suas mãos envolviam fortemente minha cintura por dentro do meu sobretudo aberto enquanto sua outra mão parou a van em um movimento causando um enorme amassado na lateral.**

**Edward me envolveu rapido demais sua outra mão em minha cintura na intenção de ficar de frente para mim em apenas um segundo seus dedos frios levantaram a minha blusa e então eu pude ver de novo.**

**Eu vi Edward em um leito de hospital com um homem loiro com as mesmas feições palidas que Edward e o fitava como se tomasse uma decisão.**

**Porem Edward estava diferente seu rosto estava abatido e suado enquanto seus olhos que eram de um verde inacreditavelmente cativantes mal conseguiam se abrir.**

**O homem loiro segurava o prontuario de Edward agora com uma espresão preocupada e eu logo pude perceber o por que.**

**Nele constava:**

Data:20/05/1918  
Nome:Edward Antony Mausen  
Idade:17 anos  
Doença:Gripe Espanhola  
Fase:Terminal

**Antes de Edward me soltar eu pude ouvir seu ultimo pensamento "E agora?"**

- O que é voce?(Só havia curiosidade na minha voz mais o rosto de Edward ficou tão transtornado)  
- Por que voce não me diz primeiro?(Ele perguntou claramente na defenciva)  
**Antes que eu pudesse responder já estavam empurando a van.  
Edward me levantou pela cintura(sem nunhum esforço meu)e me segurou de encontro ao peito para que eu não me machucasse.  
Eu podia sentir sua pele fria atraves da blusa fina e vermelha que eu usava enquanto Edward usava o casaco aberto como eu e uma blusa preta de meias mangas.  
Eu tremi involuntariamente de frio e Edward afrochou seu abraço(e eu me xinguei mentalmente).**

_"Será que ele me acharia safada se eu pedisse pra ele não afrouxar o seu aperto?"_

_"Claro que sim"(eu me respondi sozinha)_

**Apesar de me recusar plenamente de subir em uma maca eu ainda teria de ser atendida por um medico e isso estava me deixando nervosa(eu sempre evitava ao maximo me machucar ou até mesmo adoecer e todas as vezes que eu era totalmente obrigada a ir eu evitava qualquer contato fisico)**

**Depois de ouvir Tyler se desculpar 500 vezes e depois de ser esaminada Edward entrou na enfermaria.**

- Bella,voce se sente melhor?Não me deixaram acompanhar os exames.(Ele disse com a voz em um misto de indiguinação e culpa)  
- Eu não estava me setindo mal(Eu afirmei para tranquiliza-lo)  
- O enfermeiro disse que voce estava um pouco tensa.(Ele indagou tentando colher mais informações)

**Eu queria responder"É por que eu estava evitando matar alguem com um toque sutil isso concerteza deixaria poucas pessoas tensas."**

- Não,estou bem.(Eu respondi apenas com uma falsa tranquilidade na voz)  
- Carlisle vem ver como voce está.(Ele disse claramente mudando de assunto)

**Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa o pai de Edward entrou na sala.  
"É ele"Eu disse a mim mesma era ele o mesmo homem que eu havia visto na lembrança de pouco tempo atrás mas apesar de haver se passado quase um século Carlisle estava identico ,apenas com uma diferença,agora ele parecia feliz,radiante.**

- Como se sente Bella?(Carlisle perguntou tranquilamente)  
"Eu estou ótima,e voce tambem está.E só pra saber qual é o nome do seu cirurgião plastico?Sabe como é né?Daqui a uns noventa anos eu posso precisar"Eu pensei sarcasticamente.

- Estou bem.(Eu respondi simplesmente)  
- Voce parece estar bem foi muita sorte,nem um arranhão(Ele afirmou)  
- É eu tenho muita sorte.(Eu disse sem conseguir disfarçar a melancolia na minha voz)  
**Pelo gemido que saiu pelos labios de Edward estava claro que ele achava que a minha tristeza era culpa dele.  
Eu havia decidido tentar contar a ele e aceitar sua regeição de cabeça erguida caso a minha minima esperança fosse vã.Mas tudo dependeria da atitude dele.**

- Posso ir agora?(Eu perguntei de subito descendo da maca)  
- Pode ir.(Carlisle respondeu e depois saiu da sala)Eu corri e toquei o ombro de Edward quando ele se virou para sair da sala.

- Posso falar com voce?(Eu perguntei seria)  
- Sim(Ele respondeu no mesmo tom)  
- A sós (Eu afirmei)Ele apenas assentiu mantendo a espresão severa enquanto me guiava até uma sala vazia...

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/A:adorei os Reviews e respondendo as perguntas a Bella tem exatamente os mesmos poderes que a vampira do X-mem.**_

_**Eu me inspirei neles!!!!**_

_**bjux ;) e não esqueçam dos meus Reviews tá?**_

_**Ps:sorry por qualquer erro de portugue tá?**_

_**Ps2:Esse é o endereço do blog que eu acabei esquecendo de passar tá?[g a r o t a p a t y e m o . b l o g s p o t . c o m] (é só tirar os espaços)**_


	5. Vazio

_**BELLA POV**_

_**Nós seguimos até uma sala vazia.  
Edward abriu passaguem para mim e depois fechou a porta atrás de si.**_

- O que voce quer Bella?(Ele perguntou de subito tenso)  
- Eu quero saber o que voce é(Eu afirmei)  
- Por que?(Ele perguntou serio)  
- Por que eu sei que voce não é humano(Eu afirmei)  
- E como voce pode saber disso?(Ele perguntou serio mas ao mesmo tempo curioso)  
- Por que se voce fosse já estaria morto(Eu sussurrei)

**Um minuto de silencio se passou por nós diante dessa afirmação antes de Edward falar.**

- Eu não entendo isso(Ele confessou)  
- Bom pra voce(Eu afirmei sem esconder a melancolia em minha voz)  
- Bella,o que eu não entendo é voce(Ele afirmou como se estivesse confessando uma fraqueza humilhante)  
- Voce não vai me contar a verdade ,não é?(Eu dedu-zi)  
- Voce tambem não me conta Bella(Ele contra-atacou frustrado)

**Como eu podia discordar disso?Como eu poderia pedir para ele confiar em mim?Eu estava mentindo certo?Eu estava sempre mentindo.  
Mas eu ainda estava ali insanamente querendo que ele confiasse em mim.**

- Mas eu quero a sua resposta.(Eu afirmei)Voce não confia em mim é isso?(Por mais que saber disso fosse doer eu precisava saber)  
- Não é isso Bella,eu confio em voce(Ele discordou mas se ele não duvidadava de mim então por que mentia?)  
- Mas eu não posso contar Bella...Adeus...e eu sinto muito(Ele disse derrotado saindo da sala sem olhar pra trás)

**No momento em que essas palavras sairam pelos seus labios foi como se eu estivesse caindo em um poço profundo,e eu não conseguia ver luz alguma,eu não via aonde iria cair,eu gritava a plenos pulmões mas não conseguia ouvir minha propria voz.  
Eu apenas afundava cada vez mais na escuridão.**

**Eu queria ter dito a ele.  
**"Eu sei o que é se sentir sozinho.Não poder confiar em que quem voce ama ter medo de que não lhe aceitem,temer que quem voce ama tenha medo."

**E naquele momento eu percebi que o amava,que queria contar tudo a ele e só o que me impedia era o medo de sua regeição.**

**E no momento em que ele disse adeus eu senti uma dor muito maior do que a da culpa que tomou conta de mim quando eu estava no hospital com Robert sabendo que eu era a culpada enquanto todos esperavam o pior.**

**Naquele momento eu percebi que tinha depositado todas as minhas esperanças em Edward.  
Ele era como meu porto seguro,como uma ancora que me empedia de me afastar da margem.  
Eu queria confiar nele,eu precisava dele,e maior e mais importante eu o amava.  
E naquele adeus o poço que eu estava caindo era apenas eu sentindo o vazio que ele deixava em mim.**

**Tic tac...tic tac...tic tac........**

**EDWARD POV**

**Quando eu cheguei em casa já sabia que Alice me esperava com reprovação.**

"Por que ela não podia me deixar sofrer em paz?"

- Edward como voce pode fazer isso com a Bella?(Ela perguntou furisa)  
- Eu não podia contar ela sentiria nojo de mim Alice(Eu afirmei derrotado)  
- Voce realmente não conhece a Bella.(Ela afirmou seria)  
- E voce conhece Alice?(Eu perguntei.Não havia duvidas em mim da repulsa que Bella sentiria se soubesse a verdade então como ela podia pensar o contrario tão fortemente?)  
- Conheço sim!Ela estava decidida a contar a verdade pra voce.(Eu revirei sua mente mas ela nem por um segundo pensou na sua visão)  
- Ela não confia em mim(Eu afirmei em um misto de esperança e derrota)  
- Sim ela confia.E agora ela está mas infeliz do que quando veio para Forks,quando voce disse adeus ela se perdeu mais ainda Edward!!(Ela quase gritou)  
- O que voce queria que eu fizesse?(Eu perguntei entredentes)  
- Fica-se com ela é claro(Ela disse como se fosse algo obvio até para uma criança)  
- Ela não iria me querer quando soubesse a verdade(Como era possivel Alice não perceber que ela jamais iria querer um ser como eu?)  
- Ela ia querer e ainda quer!Olhe o que seu adeus causou a ela(Ela disse revendo a visão que teve enquanto eu estava no hospital)

**Bella estava em seu quarto deitada em sua cama lagrimas passeavam pelo seu rosto entre soluços interrompidos.**

**Eu queria estar lá faze-la parar de chorar...mas eu tinha que mante-la segura.E isso significava mante-la longe de mim.  
Só de pensar nisso,pensar em nunca mais falar com ela,nunca mais vê-la sorrir.**

**Eu sabia que não teria forças para ir precisava te-la perto de mim mesmo sabendo que ela me seria sempre inacesivel.  
Nem que fosse pela mente de outras pessoas eu precisava ver seus olhos cor de esmeraldas eles me transmitiam paz,esperança.  
Mas eu estava ciente de que não podia traze-la para o meu mundo.  
Não podia arisca-la assim.**

- É melhor que ela só sofra apenas uma vez Alice.  
- Edward só tem uma coisa clara não importa para que lado voce tente ir,voce não vai conseguir ficar sem a Bella(Ela afirmou)  
- Eu tenho que conseguir(Eu discordei com raiva)  
- Mas não vai(Ela afirmou de novo sem demonstrar duvida)

* * *

_"O correr da vida embrulha tudo._

_A vida é assim:esquenta e esfria,_

_aperta e daí afrouxa,sossega e depois desenquieta._

_O que ela quer da gente é coragem"_

_**BELLA POV**_

_**Cada dia que passava conseguia ser pior.**_

_**Edward me ignorava por completo como se eu não estivesse ali a 30 centimetros.**_

_**Uma parte de mim queria dizer."Voce é louco?Por que está me tratando assim?Eu não mereço isso,sabia?"**_

_**Mas eu sabia que merecia coisa bem pior.**_

_**Mas saber que seria ele que viria me fazer pagar pelo que fiz de errado mesmo que sem essa intenção me fazia sentir uma dor que eu nunca pensei sentir.**_

_**Uma dor que a cada minuto se tornava mais dificil de suportar.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**MANHÃ DE SÁBADO**_

_**Eu não queria levantar da cama mas havia luz demais,estava quente dentro do quarto.**_

_**Eu levantei da cama estranhamente entusiasmada.**_

_**Eu fui a janela e o céu estava limpo e eram apenas 8:30 da manhã.**_

_**Eu vesti um short dins(uma das poucas roupas de verão que eu havia trazido para Forks)uma blusa preta de botões, um all star roxo e um par de luvas brancas.**_

_**Depois de tomar café da manhã eu subi para escovar os dentes.**_

_**A casa estava muito havia ido pescar com Bily e só voltaria a desci as escadas e quando sentei no sofá a campainha tocou.**_

* * *

N/A:e ai quem voces acham que é????

Eu adorei todas as Reviwers.

E ai gostaram do meu blog???

[g a r o t a p a t y e m o . b l o g s p o t . c o m] {é só tirar os espaços}

Bju :)

Espero que voces gostem do cap...e não esqueçam das minhas Reviwers tá?


	6. assunto sério

Gente eu to postando a fic nesse endereço agora porque aqui as palavras não tavam saindo direito.  
Espero que vcs continuem lendo e...comentando bju h t t p : / / f a n f i c t i o n . n y a h . c o m . b r / h i s t o r i a / 5 3 7 1 9 / M e i a_V a m p i r a [é só tirar os espaços]

~*~


	7. Tá bom vcs venceram!

Tudo bem vcs venceram.

Eu vou continuar postando aqui tá?

Vou fazer o melhor possivel para as palavras sairem certas.

**CAPITULO 7:O VISITANTE INESPERADO.**

_**Quando eu cheguei na porta Robert estava no jardin.**___

**Ele vestia uma blusa preta de meias mangas ,uma calça dins e um all star preto .**

**Eu corri pelo jardin até estar a sua frente e diante de seu enorme sorriso era impossivel não sorrir tambem.**

**Eu passei a mão com as luvas de leve em seu rosto.**

- Voce veio mesmo(eu disse tentando em vão lutar contra a tristeza que a manhã de sol me fez esquecer)

- Eu disse que viria(ele afirmou antes de avaliar minha expresão e deduzir)

- Voce parece triste Bella.

- Não é nada de mais(eu menti)

- Não é?(ele perguntou arqueando uma sombrancelha.Não existia forma de mentir para Robert ,ele me conhecia bem demais)

- Vem,entra(eu disse)

Nós entramos e nos sentamos no sofá.Eu já estava esperando o interrogatório dele que não demorou a começar.

- Bella voce não parece feliz aqui(ele afirmou)

- Mas eu estou feliz aqui(apesar de saber que seria inutil eu continuava mentindo.Não era certo deixa-lo preocupado)

- Alguem descobriu foi isso?(ele perguntou não conseguindo interpretar a minha tristeza)

- Não,mas...

- Mas o que?(ele perguntou preocupado)

- Eu queria contar(eu confessei)

- Queria?Mas voce sempre teve medo Bella(ele não tinha como entender e eu não queria deixa-lo mais preocupado com os meus problemas)

- Eu confio nele...ele é que não confia em mim(eu confessei com a voz saturada de tristeza)Robert segurou as minhas mãos e disse

- Ele não sabe o que está perdendo(ele afirmou)

- Talvez ele saiba.

Robert entendeu o que eu não disse apesar de não concordar "Talvez ele seja por isso que ele se afastou"

- Voce não quer falar disso não é?(ele deduziu)

- Não(eu sussurrei)

- Então eu vou lhe contar as novidades de Phoenix(ele disse como uma oferta de desviar daquele assunto)

- Conte(eu seria uma boa forma de me distrair)

- Eu dei o fora na Suzana(ele disse satisfeito)Robert estava começando a sair com Suzana quando eu me mudei de Phoenix.

- Como voce pode dar o fora na Suzana?Ela é tão linda(eu discordei)

- É é só isso,só a beleza(ele afirmou com desdem)

- Isso não é suficiente?(eu nunca havia percebido o quão complicada é a cabeça dos homens)

-É, mas por pouco tempo.

- É, mas voce esta feliz demais aposto que já está com outra(eu disse rindo)

- Estou,mas é diferente(ele disse um pouco envergonhado)

- Diferente como?(eu perguntei sorrindo maliciosamente)Eu só havia ouvido aquele tom envergonhado em Robert uma vez.

**Foi quando ele veio me contar que tinha ficado com uma garota pela primeira vez.**

**Ele tinha 12 anos e ela 15.**

**Mas quando eles pararam de se beijar a garota levantou do banco do parque e disse que tinha que ir embora.**

**E depois que ela foi embora ele veio pra minha casa e com esse mesmo tom ele veio perguntar pra mim se podia ter feito algo errado.**

**Eu quase tive um ataque de riso quando ele perguntou isso por que ele estava vermelho feito um tomate.**

**Eu disse que ele não divia ter feito nada errado apesar de tambem não saber se existia algo de errado para se fazer.**

**Mas eu descobri no dia seguinte que ela deixou ele sozinho por que tinha que buscar a irmãzinha no aeroporto.**

- Eu estou namorando serio Bella(ele disse serio,e eu começei a rir)

- Finalmente alguem conseguiu amarrar voce(eu disse enquanto ria)

- Não,eu pedi para namorar com ela(ele discordou)

- Tá agora isso está ficando estranho(eu disse desconfiada)

- Presta atenção que eu vou lhe contar desde o inicio(ele disse sorrindo)

- Tá bom, conta tudo(eu pedi)

- Eu estava no show do Evanescence que teve na cidade, lembra?(ele perguntou)Claro que eu Robert saiu do hospital e comprou o ingresso ainda faltava um mês para o show e mesmo assim já haviam cartazes por toda parte.

- Lembro.(eu disse curiosa pelo resto da historia)

- Eu conheci ela no show.

- Eu duvido que voce tenha pedido de cara para namorar com ela.

- Tem razão pedi para ficar com ela(ele bufou e revirou os olhos)

- O que ouve depois?(eu perguntei curiosa demais para esperar)

- Ela já tinha ouvido falar sobre a minha faminha mesmo tendo se mudado a pouco tempo(ele falou tristonho)

- Ela disse não?(eu perguntei me segurando para não rir)

- Cinco vezes(ele disse balançando a cabeça em sinal de derrota)e eu cai na gargalhada

- Pare de rir Bella(ele pediu) - Qualquer um pode receber um não(ele disse de cara feia)

- Eu sei(eu afirmei)

- Então por que está rindo?(ele perguntou curioso)

- Por que eu daria qualquer coisa para ver a sua cara nessa hora.

- Ha,ha(ele riu sem humor)

- Mas qual o nome dela?

- Ann Mary

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- Ela disse que só ficaria comigo se eu provasse que ela não ia ser apenas mais uma que eu me gabaria por já ter ficado(ele disse serio)

- E voce?(eu perguntei curiosa)

- Fiquei três meses sozinho e depois pedi para sair com ela,e dessa vez ela aceitou apesar de ela ainda não acreditava que eu gostava realmente dela(ele balançou a cabeça incredu-lo) - Como ela não percebeu?Estava tão obvio para mim.

- E depois?

- Nós saimos durante um mês.

- Por mim no segundo encontro eu ja pediria para namorar com ela,mas nós estavamos nos conhecendo melhor.

- A primeira garota que saiu comigo e não ficou perguntando se estava muito gorda(ele fez uma careta)

- Ela deve ser uma garota legal(eu disse)

- É posso discutir sobre os melhores guitarristas de bandas de rock com ela(ele disse rindo da minha careta)

- Que bom,pelo menos voce para de tentar fazer isso comigo(eu disse sorrindo)

- Eu fiquei tão feliz quando ela aceitou namorar comigo(ele disse radiante)

- Eu queria conhece-la.

- Ela não pode vir mas eu vou lhe apresentar a ela quando voce for a Phoenix.

- Ela tambem não vê a hora de conhecer a minha melhor amiga(ele afirmou sorrindo)

- É boa ideia(eu menti)apenas imaginar não ver Edward por menor que fosse o tempo já me parecia horrivel mesmo ele fingindo que eu não existia.

- Quer ver uma foto dela?(ele perguntou)

- Quero(eu afirmei curiosa enquanto ele tiva a camera digital do bolso)

Ela era alta,magra e aparentava ter apenas uns dez centimetros a menos que Robert na foto em que estavam abraç tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros na altura dos ombros,picotado e com uma franja de lado,pele branca,olhos castanhos e usava oculos.

Ela parecia boa suficiente para o meu melhor amigo.

- Que cordão bonito(eu disse)olhando para um cordão no pescoço dela com o formato de um coração com varias pedras de rubi moldando-o

- Eu dei para ela na frente está ecrito em Gaélico"eu te amo Mais que a minha propria vida".E atrás está escrito o nome dela e o meu.

- Ai que fofo.É tão bom te ver feliz assim(eu confessei)

- Bella voce devia voltar para Phoenix,voce não está melhor aqui.

- Aconteceu uma coisa na escola e eu preciso ficar aqui e descobrir o por que(na verdade havia mais que isso eu queria a confiança de Edward eu queria seu amor apesar de não merecer)

- O que hove Bella?(ele perguntou um pouco tenso)

- Eu toquei um garoto na escola e não aconteceu nada com ele

- Mas como isso foi possivel?(ele perguntou serio e curioso)

- Eu não sei(eu disse com a voz derrotada)- Mas eu preciso descobrir se ha algum geito de não maxucar mais as pessoas.

- Então é por isso que voce quer ficar(ele deduziu)

- É sim(eu disse)

- Então eu acho que voce está certa em tentar(ele disse serio)

- Obrigado

- Disponha(ele sorriu) - Mas não impota a escolha que voce fizer,voce sempre vai poder contar comigo.

- Eu sei(eu disse com a voz tomada de gratidão)

**"Se voce perder a fé em si mesma,**

**eu vou te dar forças para continuar.**

**Diga-me que voce não vai desistir,**

**por que eu estarei esperando aqui se voce cair.**

**Voce sabe que eu vou te apoiar "**

**Robert olhou para o relogio e disse com uma expresão triste.**

- Eu tenho que ir

- Mas ainda é muito cedo(eu discordei)

- Eu tenho que pegar o vôo do inicio da tarde para chegar a tempo de ir a escola na segunda(ele explicou)

- Tudo bem,eu te levo(eu ofereci)

- Tá bom

Enquanto iamos para o aeroporto Robert perguntou sobre a escola,sobre como estava sendo morar com o meu pai e algumas outras bobagens.

Quando chegamos ele desceu do carro e eu fui com ele até dentro do aeroporto.

- Vou sentir sua falta(eu disse)ele segurou as minhas mãos e perguntou

- Voce ainda vai me amar amanhã cedo?(eu sabia o que responder)

- Para todo sempre querido(eu disse com total sinceridade)era quase imposivel segurar a vontade de abraça-lo mas eu devia pensar no melhor pra ele e não pra ão eu me permiti apenas passar novamente de forma suave a mão em seu rosto.

**Eu resolvi voltar pela estrada de trás do aeroporto que cortava caminho pela floresta.**

**Pouquissimas pessoas iam por lá e assim seria mais facil não pensar na estrada.**

**Quando eu estava passando pela floresta vi algo se movendo nas sombras e parei o carro parra ver o que era....**

* * *

**E ai?**

**Voltei a postar viu?**

**O que eu não faço por vcs ein?**

**Bem eu quero muitos Rewivers ein?**

**E o que vcs acham que se mecheu entre as arvores?**

**PS:quem achou o Robert fofo???**

**Euuuuu.**

**bju*-***


	8. Tirando as armaduras

_** BELLA POV**_

_**Eu desci do carro e fui até as densas arvores que cobriam todo o sol sem nem ao menos ser necessário adentrar na floresta.  
E era Edward que estava lá.**_

- O que voce está fazendo aqui?(eu perguntei aparentando frieza)  
- Eu preciso falar com voce(ele disse serio)  
- Por que?(eu disse lutando para manter a indiferença)  
- O assunto é importante Bella,por favor?(ele disse como uma suplica)Sim com certeza tudo que eu queria naquele momento era me jogar nos braços dele e ouvi-lo dizer que tudo ficaria bem.  
Mas eu não podia ser tão egoista,ele merecia alguem muito melhor que eu,alguem que não pudesse machuca-lo.  
- Nós não temos nada para conversar(eu afirmei)  
- Bella voce é a garota mais absurda que eu já conheci(ele afirmou frustrado)  
- Tem razão,talvez eu não seja a garota certa pra voce(eu disse com raiva)  
- E talvez eu não seja o cara que vá lhe pedir isso(ele disse serio e gentil)

**Mesmo inconciêntimente era exatamente aquilo que eu queria ouvir.**

**E naquele momento eu percebi que não havia nenhuma forma de desistir dele.  
Não apenas por que eu não queria mas por que eu não conseguiria.  
Não existia mais formas de mentir então eu decidi deixar os dados rolarem.**

**"E voce não pode lutar contra as lagrimas que não virão.  
Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras.  
Quando tudo se parece como nos filmes.  
É voce sangra apenas para saber que esta viva"**

- Tudo bem,o que voce quer dizer?(eu perguntei tranquilamente)  
- Eu quero lhe contar a verdade(ele disse)  
**Ele esticou a mão inseguro e eu a segurei sentindo a frieza da sua pele mesmo atravez da luva.**

**Nós andamos até adentrarmos mais na floresta chegando a um ponto onde apenas acima de um tronco de arvore caido batia sol por entre as arvores mas Edward nos manteve afastados da luz solar.**

- Bella,eu não sei por onde começar(ele confessou soltando a minha mão)  
- Do começo,por que voce decidiu me contar a verdade?(eu perguntei curiosa)  
- Por que eu não consigo mas mentir para mim mesmo dizendo que não me importo com voce,que nunca vou me importar(ele confessou frustrado)  
- E agora voce se importa?(eu perguntei seria)  
- Eu sempre me importei(ele disse serio)  
- E por que voce não me contou antes?(eu perguntei incredu-la)  
- Eu tinha medo que voce sentisse repulsa de mim(ele disse tristemente) - Mas eu não consigo mais mentir pra voce.

**Eu tentei me aproximar dele mais ele ergueu uma mão me impedindo.**

- Bella,eu sou um vampiro(ele disse de olhos fechados)eu dei um passo involuntario para trás com a intensidade de suas palavras.

- Bella por favor não vá embora(ele estendeu a mão como se fosse me segurar mas depois a recolheu como se estivesse desistindo sem nem ao menos lutar)

**Eu fui na direção dele e o senti estremecer quando levantei seu rosto com a mão.**

- Eu não vou a lugar algum(eu afirmei)  
- Por que não vai?(ele perguntou confuso)  
- Por que voce é a unica coisa que eu não consigo perder(eu disse acariciando sua face)  
- Não está com medo?(ele perguntou serio)  
- Não(eu garanti)  
- Então voce vai me contar tambem?(ele perguntou sorrindo)  
- É dificil de explicar(eu disse mordendo o labio)

**Como eu iria explicar isso?  
Mas então a sorte apareceu quando eu vi bastante afastado de nós um veado provavelmente perdido do bando.E então eu tive a ideia.**

- Vampiros são rapidos não é?(eu perguntei sorrindo maliciosamente)  
- Sim(ele disse confuso)  
- Pega ele pra mim?(eu perguntei) - Mas com cuidado(eu emendei rapidamente)

**Apesar de confuso ele fez o que eu pedi.  
Em menos de 2 segundos ele estava tranquilamente imobilizando o animal a minha frente.**

- Bella o que voce vai fazer?(ele perguntou curioso)  
- Voce queria saber?(eu perguntei e ele apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça)

**Edward ficou ainda mais confuso quando me viu tirar a luva de uma das mãos e tocar com o polegar a cabeça do animal.  
Em menos de 2 segundos eu já havia visto as memorias pateticas das refeições do animal e ele estava morto.**

**Os olhos de Edward passaram de confusos para incredu-los.**

- Como voce fez isso?(ele perguntou enquanto jogava o cadaver do animal na floresta e eu recolocava a luva)  
- Eu disse que seria dificil explicar(eu afirmei)  
- Como voce o matou?(ele perguntou serio)  
- Eu não sei(eu confessei)  
- Mas voce não sabe como isso acontece?(ele perguntou calmo)  
- Saber eu sei(eu confessei)eu sabia o que acontecia só não sabia por que.  
- Pode me explicar o maximo possivel por favor?(ele pediu docemente)

**Seu halito doce me embreagou me impedindo de raciocinar.  
Mas eu precisava sair daquele transe,ele estava esperando uma resposta.  
Eu precisei de mais 1 segundo para encontrar a minha voz.**

- Quando eu toco um ser vivo sua força vital é passada para posso ver suas lembranças e as sensações sentidas em cada lembrança e então ele...morre.(eu confessei envergonhada)

**Edward me puxou para seu peito frio,acariciando o meu cabelo.**

- Eu não tenho medo de ser eu mesmo com voce(ele sussurrou no meu ouvido) - É como se voce fosse me aceitar de qualquer forma.  
- Eu aceitaria,e voce não faria o mesmo?(eu perguntei)  
- Sem esitar(ele respondeu)

**"E eu não quero que o mundo me veja.  
Por que eu não acho que eles entenderiam.  
Quando tudo é feito para não durar.  
Eu só quero que voce saiba quem sou eu"**

* * *

**N/A:oieee.**

**Mais um cap e ai quem gostou??????**

**E o Ed cada vez maaais perfeito.**

**Eu quero muitas rewivers tá???**

**Porque ai eu posto o proximo cap rapidinho.**

bju;)


	9. Beijo X Sorvete

_**BELLA POV**_

_- Me perdoa por não ter confiado em voce?(ele perguntou levantando meu rosto até encara-lo)  
- Só se voce me perdoar por ser a garota mais absurda que voce já conheceu(eu disse dando um meio sorriso)  
- É pra já(ele disse sorrindo)_

**Edward chegou mais perto sem tirar os olhos dos meus enquanto eu sentia sua mão envolvendo minha cintura me puxando pra mais perto.**

- Eu não vou maxucar voce(ele disse)concerteza por que ele conseguia ouvir meu coração disparando.  
- Eu confio em voce(eu afirmei)  
- Voce não sabe como é bom ouvir isso(ele disse antes de me beijar)

**Seus labios eram tão doces,tão frios...pareciam sorvete.**

**"Bella isso lá é hora de pensar em comida?"Reprovou a minha conciência.**

**Eu podia ver Edward caçando com Carlisle.  
Mas eles não caçavam pessoas e sim animais.  
Eu podia sentir a sede que não era totalmente sasiada.**

**Eu tambem podia ouvir os seus pensamentos concentrados.  
"- Cuidado,não a machuque"Ele pensava repetidas vezes.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
EDWARD**

**Quando ela disse que confiava em mim foi a melhor sensação da minha existência.  
Ela realmente não se importava com o que eu era.  
Eu nunca estive tão feliz por estar errado.**

**Eu segurei seu rosto com muito cuidado e envolvi sua cintura fina e quente com a outra mão.  
Eu encostei delicadamente meus labios marmoreos em seus labios quentes e macios.  
Beija-la fazia minha garganta queimar de uma forma insuportavel fazendo minha boca se encher de veneno.  
Mas seus pensamentos prenderam minha atenção.**

**"Parecia sorvete"Ela pensou.**

**Sorvete?  
Concerteza eu iria perguntar o que era isso.  
Ela podia sentir a sede das minhas lembranças apesar de tentar ignorar isso.**

**Eu parei de tentar descobrir o que é sorvete para me concentrar em não machuca-la.  
A sede ficava cada vez mais dolorosa,mas insuportavel.  
Eu tinha que parar.  
Eu podia sentir o sangue pulsando quente por baixo da pele de seu pescoço.  
Se eu não parasse agora não ia mais conseguir.**

* * *

**BELLA**

**Eu podia ouvir seus pensamentos.  
Ele tentava não pensar no gosto do meu sangue.  
As lembranças dele ainda queimavam a minha garganta como fogo  
Edward caçando,o fogo pelo cheiro,a adrenalina,o sabor,as sensações passavam rapido demais.**

**"Ha mais tanto faz eu podia sentir a garganta queimar o dia inteiro só para estar beijando Edward"**

**Mas eu podia ouvir ele lutando consigo mesmo de novo.**

**"Edward pare,está perdendo o controle"Dizia sua voz seria.  
"Não quero"Ele pensou com uma voz mimada como uma criança que não queria sair do parque.**

**Era bom saber que eu não era louca por discutir comigo mesma.  
Mas a conciência venceu.  
Ele afastou meu rosto e respirou com dificuldade.  
Mas depois seu rosto e sua mente se tornaram confusos.**

- O que é sorvete?(ele perguntou curioso)Eu escondi o rosto em seu ombro com o nariz tocando sua pele de marmore.  
Edward enrrigesseu mais depois sorriu.  
- Está corando?(ele perguntou docemente acariciando o meu cabelo)  
"Só um pouquinho"(eu pensei envergonhada)  
Era estranho conversar assim apesar de ser divertido  
"Eu pensei que fosse algo bom"(ele pensou tristonho)  
"Mas é bom"(eu afirmei)  
"Então por que está envergonhada?"(ele pensou confuso)  
"Pô,não é obvio?"(eu pensei para mim mesma)  
"Não,não é"(ele pensou)"Sera que voce pode me explicar?"(ele pensou suplicante)  
"Droga,esqueci que ele podia ouvir"(eu pensei com raiva)  
"Bella,eu estou ouvindo"(ele afirmou rindo)  
"É por que sorvete é frio,doce e...gostoso como voce"(eu pensei corando)"Satisfeito?"(eu pensei irritada)  
"Excepcionalmente"(ele riu beijando o meu cabelo)

**Nós ficamos ali abraçados alguns segundos em silêncio enquanto eu já conseguia ignorar com facilidade as suas lembranças.**_**Pouco depois eu começei a ouvir algumas mentes irritadas próximas. **_

_"Aquele idiota não pode fazer isso"(Rosalie pensava com raiva)_

_"Droga Rose"(Emmett lamentava mentalmente enquanto corria)  
_

_**Edward enrrigesseu imediatamente.**_

_- O que eles fazem aqui?(eu perguntei curiosa)_

_- Alice nos viu aqui. - E Rosalie ouviu ela contando sua visão a Esme(ele respondeu irritado)_

_- Alice vê o futuro? - E porque Rosalie veio aqui?(eu perguntei curiosa) Edward segurou delicadamente meus ombros com as duas mãos._

_- Bella eu não tenho tempo para explicar agora(ele disse um pouco tenso)_

_- Por que não?(eu perguntei confusa)- Eu prometo lhe contar depois(ele afirmou) E eu resolvi escutar o que ele dizia "pela primeira vez"  
_

_- Tudo bem(eu disse irritada) A raiva deu lugar para o choque quando ele me pegou no colo._

_- O que voce esta fazendo?(eu protestei)_

_- Eu sou mais rapido(ele afirmou) E então já estavamos correndo em uma velocidade incrivel._

_A voz de Rosalie continuava irritada."Aquele idiota como pode querer aquela garota?"(eu não entendi aquele pensamento parecia ressentida,mas eu não tinha ideia do porque)  
_

_**Eu escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço e fechei os **__**concerteza não queria ficar tonta.**_

_"Porque Rosalie veio?"__(eu perguntei em pensamento)_

_"Por que ela acha que eu estou arriscando a nossa familia"__(ele pensou com raiva)_

_"Só isso?"__(eu sabia que havia algo mais)_

_"Depois Bella"__(ele respondeu delicadamente)  
_

_**Em menos de 2 minutos nós já haviamos chego e ele me colocou no chão.**__**Edward segurou a minha mão e disse.**_

_- Por favor não se assuste(ele suplicou enquanto andava lentamente para a luz do sol)._

_**Ele era simplesmente incrivel.**_

_**Ele brilhava como um diamante com mil faces.**_

_**Totalmente perfeito...totalmente incomparavel.**_

_**Ele esperou minha reação enquanto andavamos até o carro.**_

_- Voce é tão lindo(eu disse totalmente fascinada)_

_- Obrigado(ele disse radiante me beijando na testa com delicadeza)_

_**Ele abriu a porta do carro pra mim. NA:"Claro que eu não ia deixar de dizer foférrimo..."  
**_

_- Volte para casa Bella(ele disse enquanto eu entrava no carro)_

_- Vá falar com a Rosalie(eu disse e depois suspirei) - Eu não queria causar nenhuma briga entre voces(eu disse culpada)_

_Ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e se aproximou olhando nos meus olhos._

_- Bella,voce só me trás armonia e felicidade,entendeu?(ele afirmou de forma seria e doce)_

_- Entendi(eu afirmei) Ele me deu um beijo rapido,fechou a porta do carro e se afastou lentamente de mim antes de desaparecer na floresta._

_**Eu liguei o carro para voltar para casa.**_

_**E tão incrivel como as coisas acontecem sozinhas.**_

_**É tudo emocionante quando voce descobre do que se trata,**_

_**E é indesejavel que nós fiquemos separados.**_

_**Eu jamais teria ido muito longe.**_

_**Pois voce sabe que tem as chaves do meu coração.**_

**

* * *

**

N/A:Oieee.

Mais um cap e aqui estou eu pedindo rewivers.

Vai lá não custa nada...


	10. Namorados?

_**EDWARD**_

_**  
Eu voltei correndo pela floresta onde Rose e Emmett não estavam mais sozinhos.**__**Esme,Alice e Jasper tambem estavam lá.**__**E Jasper controlava as emoções de Rosalie.**_

_- Rosalie,o que voce veio fazer aqui?(eu perguntei entre-dentes)_

_- Eu...(ela falou calmamente parecendo perdida) Jasper estava pegando pesado._

_- Pare com isso Jasper(eu exigi)_

_**"Tudo bem"(ele afirmou parando de controla-la)**_

_**Os outros prestavam total atenção a discução.**_

_- Como voce pode fazer isso?(ela perguntou com raiva)_

_- Eu não fiz nada de errado,voce que não deveria estar aqui(eu afirmei com raiva)_

_- Voce deveria ter a matado a muito tempo!(ela gritou)_

_- Não! - Nem eu nem ninguem vai tocar em Bella(eu rosnei)_

_- Demonstrando sinais de fraqueza Edward?(ela caçoou tentando atingir o meu orgulho)_

_- Pois que seja fraqueza então(eu gritei) - Fique longe dela,nem pense em machuca-la(eu rosnei me aproximando dela)_

_- Chega Rosalie(Esme intercedeu)  
- Tudo bem,eu não vou machuca-la(ela afirmou entre-dentes)_

_**Jasper já havia acalmado os animos quando Alice falou.**_

_- Quando voce vai levar Bella para nos conhecer?(ela perguntou entusiasmada)_

_**Os pensamentos foram variados após essa pergunta.  
"Eu vou ter que caçar hoje"(Jasper pensou preocupado)  
"Que bom que Bella percebeu o quanto Edward é especial"(Esme pensou feliz)  
"Isso vai ser interessante"(Emmett pensou rindo)  
"Garota estupida"(Rose pensou) eu rosnei.**_

_- Eu não tenho que gostar dela,apenas não posso mata-la(ela afirmou)_

_**Eu resolvi me contentar com isso Rose era cabeça dura demais.**_

_- Eu vou ter que perguntar se ela quer ir(eu afirmei para Alice)_

_- Ela vai querer(Alice disse convicta)_

_**Eu levaria Bella para conhecer minha familia,mas apenas se ela quisesse ir.**_

_- O que voce está esperando?(Alice perguntou impaciente) - Vai logo falar com ela(ela disse me empurrando para a floresta)_

_- Eu vou avisar a Carlisle no hospital(ela disse antes de sumir entre as arvores)_

_- Eu já estou indo(eu disse antes de começar a correr em uma velocidade maior que a necessaria para impedir que olhos humanos me vissem na luz do sol)_

_

* * *

__** BELLA**_

_**Eu cheguei em casa e peguei na caixa de correio um envelope e uma carta enviados pela minha mãe.  
Eu entrei com o envelope,o coloquei em cima da mesa da cozinha enquanto pegava uma tigela de sorvete de flocos(que é?Edward me deixou com fome).**_

_**Eu sentei no sofá com o sorvete e peguei o envelope.**_

_**Eu só escutei a porta da cozinha bater e Edward estava sentado ao meu lado.**_

_**Eu coloquei o sorvete na mesa de centro e me aconcheguei em seus braços frios.**_

_**Edward passou os braços em volta de mim enquanto eu abria o envelope.**_

_**Havia uma carta escrita a mão por Renne e um cartão de credito platino sem limite.**_

_**Eu abri carta dela antes de abrir o cartão**_

_"Bella eu estou morrendo de saudades._

_Como vão as coisas com Charlie?_

_Voce gostou do carro?_

_Eu pretendia enviar apenas o cartão mas resolvi lhe dar alguns motivos para não devolve-lo._

_Como voce não gosta de ser minha boneca particular eu mandei esse cartão para voce comprar as roupas que quiser._

_Por favor não devolva._

_Com amor Renne"._

_**Eu coloquei o cartão e a carta na mesa de centro enquanto Edward me observava em silêncio,peguei a taça de sorvete e ri.**_

_- O que ouve?(Edward perguntou curioso)_

_- Minha mãe ia pirar se soubesse que aqui não tem shoping._

_Ele riu._

_- O que é isso?(ele perguntou depois que eu comi uma colher de sorvete)_

_- É sorvete(eu respondi)_

_- Eu tenho o mesmo gosto que isso?(ele perguntou franzindo o nariz) - Não parece muito bom._

_- Voce não tem o mesmo gosto(eu discordei)...tem um gosto melhor(eu disse corando) - Mas é bom sim(eu afirmei)_

_- Se voce diz(ele disse em duvida)_

_- Voce não gosta de nenhuma comida humana não é(eu deduzi)_

_- Sim,nenhuma(ele concordou)_

_- Tudo bem,mas eu não quero mais(eu disse enquanto ele tirava os braços que estavam em volta de mim e me seguia em silêncio até a cozinha._

_**Eu lavei e guardei a tigela de sorvete enquanto Edward observava a garagem pela janela.**_

_**Eu me aproximei dele e ele me abraçou.**_

_- Esse carro é um Murciélago não é?(ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso)_

_- É sim(eu afirmei confusa)_

_- Sabe o que quer dizer?(ele perguntou ainda sorrindo)_

_- É morcego em espanhol não é?(eu pergutei confusa) ele apenas sorriu enquanto a minha fixa caia._

_**Nós voltamos para a sala e nos sentamos no sofá.**_

_**Ele me embalou em seus braços por algum tempo ou talvez séculos...eu não me importava sinceramente.**_

_**Mas eu me lembrei que ele me devia uma historia.**_

_**Eu levantei o rosto de seu ombro para poder ler seus olhos.**_

_- O que voce e Rosalie conversaram?(eu disse sinica o conversaram eu sabia que eles haviam brigado)._

_- Ela acha que eu estou arriscando a nossa familia por me envolver com um humano(ele disse serio)_

_mas eu sabia que ele estava editando algo._

_- Qualquer humano ou só a mim?(eu perguntei seria)_

_- Ela não gosta muito de voce(ele confessou) e eu suspirei._

_- Por que ela não gosta de mim?(eu perguntei triste)_

_- Por que se eu...machucar voce,não será um problema apenas meu,mas de todos eles(ele disse culpado)_

_- Eu confio em voce(eu afirmei)_

_- Voce sabe que eu te amo?(ele disse novamente radiante)_

_**Eu podia me afogar naquelas palavras eternamente,eu poderia viver nelas e viver delas para sempre**_

_**"Diga adeus a escuridão da noite, eu vejo o sol se aproximando  
Sinto-me como uma criança cuja vida está começando  
Você chegou e trouxe uma vida nova  
Para este meu coração solitário  
Você me salvou bem na hora exata"**_

_- Voce tem ideia de como é bom ouvir isso?(eu perguntei enquanto ele acariciava o meu rosto) eu ignorava com facilidade suas memorias mas eu percebi que ele tentava me esconder alguma coisa..._

_- O que ouve?(eu perguntei curiosa)_

_- É porque...minha familia queria lhe conhecer(ele confessou abaixando a mão)_

_- Querem mesmo?(eu perguntei duvidosa)_

_- Sério?(eu perguntei incredu-la)"Eu iria mesmo conhecer a familia Cullen?Sim eu algo interessante a não ser por Rosalie e seu odio profundo por mim"- Claro(ele afirmou sorrindo) - Todos querem conhecer a razão da minha existência(ele disse serio)_

_- Mas eles podem não gostar de mim(eu disse insegura)_

_- Não tem como alguem não gostar de voce(ele afirmou) - Eles estão anciosos para lhe conhecer Bella(ele sussurrou no meu ouvido) - Eu não lhe levaria em circunstâncias diferentes destas. - Voce tem de entender que eu não me importo com a opinião de ningem que não goste de voce(ele sussurrou com sua voz de veludo,tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão seguro)_

_- Eles sabem que eu sei sobre voce? - E eles sabem sobre mim?(eu perguntei seria)_

_- Eles já sabem de tudo Bella(ele afirmou olhando nos meus olhos)_

_- E voce vai me apresentar como...?(eu perguntei deixando a frase inacabada para avaliar sua reação,ele parecia...confuso)._

_**

* * *

**_

_** EDWARD**_

_**As suas palavras me deixaram confuso."E voce vai me apresentar como...?"**_

_**Repetia-se na minha cabeça o tempo todo.**_

_**O que ela queria que eu disse-se?**_

_**Eu não tinha nenhuma experiência passada para comparação."- Voce é o que me faz existir,a única que alcançou o meu coração,eu viveria e morreria por voce,te amo muito mais do que voce pode imaginar"Mas não havia como ser uma confirmação do meu amor o que ela queria,pois o meu amor incondicional por ela já estava mais do que claro entre nós.**_

_**Ela me fitava incredu-la,como se fosse algo obvio demais.**_

_**Como se fosse algo simples.**_

_**Só podia ser algo banal para mim,mas importante para um humano.**_

_**E por um instante eu cogitei isso.**_

_**Eu queria Bella por toda eternidade.**_

_**Os humanos obviamente desejavam alguem por toda vida,e consideravam isso similar ao...casamento?.**_

_**Mas Bella parecia esperar algo mais simples,mais facil.**_

_**Para mim casamento era simples.**_

_**Se era isso que Bella queria ela o teria agora.**_

_**Eu a queria para sempre...até por mais tempo do que ela possuia.**_

_**(Eu fugi rapidamente daquele pensamento tentando me poupar da dor de não te-la comigo)**_

_**Para os humanos o casamento era um grande passo,então eu deveria estar pulando etapas.**_

_**Antes do casamento vem o noivado e ainda antes disso o namoro.**_

_**Exato.**_

_**Uma lampada se acendeu na minha cabeça.**_

_**Apesar de ter chego a está conclusão mais rapidamente do que qualquer ser humano consiguiria Bella conseguiu perceber o meu momento de confusão.**_

_**Era inacreditavel.**_

_**Bella queria ser minha namorada.**_

_**Ela queria ser minha.**_

_**Ela me queria e não se importava com o que eu era.**_

_**"É inegavel que devemos ficar juntos.**_

_**É inacreditavel como eu dizia que jamais me apaixonaria.**_

_**Voce precisa saber,se já não sabe como me sinto.**_

_**Então deixe-me mostra-la agora que eu sou real.**_

_**Se todas as coisas,na hora certa o tempo revela-rá.**_

_- Quer namorar comigo Bella?(eu perguntei segurando seu rosto quente,sentindo a sua corada no ar)"Quero"(ela pensou feliz)._

_- Está com fome?(ela perguntou) Seus olhos verdes eram profundos nos meus,mas não havia medo,nem preocupação por seu bem estar e sim pela dor que eu sentia por estar com ela._

_- Ha tantas fomes que eu não entendo. - Tantas fomes desconhecidas que eu sinto por voce(eu sussurrei) Seus olhos eram gentis,acolhedores._

_- Conte-me(ela sussurrou) Seu halito quente tocou meu rosto fazendo minha garganta queimar e minha boca se encher de veneno._

_**"Eu olho pra você, olhando pra mim**_

_**Sinto como se um sentimento fosse o significado**_

_**E como se o seu corpo se movesse com o meu**_

_**E como se eu tivesse fora do tempo**_

_**Eu sinto teu toque me acariciando**_

_**Esse sentimento é tudo que eu sempre precisarei**_

_**Com todos os beijos dos seus doces lábios**_

_**é como se eu estivesse flutuando fora do tempo"**_


	11. É o bastante por horaMas ñ pra sempre

_ **EDWARD POV**_

_- Eu não posso colocar sua vida em risco Bella(eu afirmei me afogando na tristeza que era imaginar minha vida sem ela) - Mas eu não tenho forças para ir embora(eu sussurrei derrotado) - Eu só existo por voce Bella(eu confessei)_

_- Eu quero voce pra sempre,aqui nos meus braços(eu sussurrei olhando diretamente para seus olhos...tão gentis,tão compreensivos)_

_- Voce pode me ter para sempre(ela afirmou)Meu coração se encheu de felicidade por ouvir aquelas palavras saindo de seus labios,ouvir ela conciente dizendo que queria ser minha,que queria ficar comigo._

_**Mas eu tinha de pensar nela primeiro.**_

_**Não era isso do que se tratava o amor?**_

_**Dezejar a felicidade de quem voce ama acima de qualquer consequência? **_

_- Não. - Voce tem de ter sua propria vida,e eu não tenho o direito de interferir._

_- Voce pode me deixar como voce(ela questionou docemente)_

_**Aquelas palavras me sufocaram."Não Bella,não"**_

_**Eu não poderia nunca tirar sua vida,eu não poderia tirar tudo dela,nunca.**_

_**Eu faria qualquer coisa para que ela tivesse a vida que ela merecia.**_

_**Jamais a transformaria em um monstro**._

_- Por favor Bella,jamais me peça isso(eu implorei desesperado)_

_- Eu te amo Edward. - Voce não entende?(ela perguntou seria)_

_**Claro que eu ela acharia que eu não entendia o seu amor?**_

_- É claro que eu entendo o seu amor(eu afirmei) eu passei com muito cuidado a minha mão de seu rosto para o seu pescoço._

_**Era incrivel demais ela não achar meu toque repulsivo.**_

_**Um sorriso ocupou seu lindo rosto.**_

_**Eu poderia ve-la sorrir para sempre e ainda ficar tão feliz quanto da primeira vez.**_

_- Sempre se preocupando com as coisas erradas meu amor(ela disse docemente enquanto acariciava o meu rosto)_

_**Eu fiquei o mais imovel possivel para poder apreciar o seu toque...tão quente,tão suave,tão agradavel.**_

_**O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto e ela ficou seria.**_

_- Voce não entende(ela afirmou) - Eu não me importo se voce é frio,se cada toque pode ser o ultimo,eu te amo. - Eu quero ser como voce por que eu não quero nunca lhe deixar,e eu sei que isso vai durar para sempre(ela sussurou olhando para as mãos)_

_**Eu levantei seu rosto corado até que seus olhos envergonhados encontrarem os meus.**_

_**De fato era algo dificil para uma pessoa timida como ela espressar seus sentimentos.**_

_- Eu não posso fazer isso com voce Bella(eu afirmei)_

_- Edward se voce fosse um monstro eu tambem seria. - Graças a voce eu percebi que somos apenas diferentes da maioria. - Quando eu olho pra voce eu vejo que toda a minha vida eu esperei por esse momento,que toda a minha vida eu esperei por voce._

_- Como alguem capaz de proporcionar tanta felicidade pode ser um monstro?_

_**"Quando voce me olha nos olhos**__**e diz que me ama.**_

_**Tudo fica bem.**_

_**Quando está aqui ao meu lado.**_

_**Quando eu lhe abraço **__**sei que é para sempre.**_

_**Preciso fazer com que saiba**_

_**Que nunca quero abandonar voce." **_

_**Meu coração morto se encheu de felicidade quando aquelas palavras atravessaram os seus labios.**_

_**Mas eu não podia ser egoista com ela.**_

_**Eu jamais poderia ser tão cruel ao ponto de tirar a vida da mulher que eu amava só para nunca mais perde-la.**_

_- Eu não sou capaz de causar felicidade a ninguem. - Eu deveria...partir(eu confessei derrotado)_

_- Edward se voce for embora todo resto da minha vida vai ser só o resto da minha vida!(ela falou se esforçando para aparentar raiva mas no fundo ela parecia estar suplicando)_

_**Eu tirei delicadamente a mão de seu pescoço e a abraçei.**_

_**Ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro e suspirou.**_

_- Por favor não me deixe(ela choramingou)_

_**Eu queria me bater por ter feito ela chorar.**_

_**Eu não tinha o direito de faze-la sofrer mas eu não conseguia encontrar uma saida para nós dois.**_

_**Mas eu precisava faze-la feliz e para isso eu faria qualquer coisa.**_

_**E por isso eu fui sincero quando falei.**_

_- Calma,voce não está sozinha...eu sempre vou estar aqui...voce sempre vai poder contar comigo(eu afirmei)_

_- Promete?(ela perguntou seria)_

_- Prometo(eu afirmei)_

_

* * *

_

_** BELLA POV**_

_**Ele me embalou no colo alguns minutos.**_

_**As memorias de Edward já eram de Forks só que ainda sem a minha chegada.**_

_**Ao fundo eu começei a ouvir uma voz conhecida proxima da casa."Bella já deve ter chego em casa"(Charlie pensava)"Droga"(eu não consegui me impedir de pensar)**_

_- Seu pai não vai gostar de me ver aqui(ele deduziu)_

_- Bem...agora não é a melhor hora(eu falei.Não adiantaria mentir mesmo)_

_- Então será em uma proxima vez(ele disse enquanto me tirava do seu colo e me sentava no sofá) Ele me deu um beijo rapido e sumiu._

_- Isso me trata assim mesmo(eu disse fingindo irritação)_

_**Em menos de meio segundo ele estava na minha frente de novo.**_

_- Eu te amo(ele sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de sumir de novo)_

_- Eu tambem(eu sussurrei sabendo que ele ouviria)_

* * *

N/A:oieee.

Gostaram do cap?

Eu quero muitas rewivers ein?

bju e até o proximo cap ;)


	12. A procura de um lugar no céu

_** BELLA POV**_

_**O jantar com Charlie não seria muito facil disso eu já sabia.**__**Eu preparei a lazanha no microondas enquanto Charlie assistia tv.**_

_**Depois arrumei a mesa para nós e me sentei a sua frente(fingindo estar calma).**_

_**- Pai(eu começei com uma voz doce) Eu sabia que daria usava a tatica da voz doce e rosto triste com Charlie desde que aprendi a falar.**_

_**- O que foi?(ele perguntou claramente na defensiva)**_

_**- Papai...eu estou namorando com Edward Cullen(eu falei rapido) ele ficou sem fala alguns instantes.**_

_**- Desde quando?(ele perguntou fingindo tranquilidade)**_

_**- Há pouco tempo pai(eu disse com uma dose carregada da minha arma contra a resistência de Charlie) - Ele queria lhe conhecer.**_

_**- Tudo bem(ele disse com raiva deixando claro que eu tinha vencido) - Quando eu conheço o delinquente juvenil?(ele perguntou com mais raiva conseguindo me irritar)**_

_**- Amanhã(eu disse sem conseguir impedir a minha voz de ser rispida demais)**_

_**- Papai seja gentil...eu gosto muito dele(eu disse sinceramente)**_

_**- Se é mesmo importante pra voce(ele disse claramente se rendendo)**_

_**No fundo eu sabia que conseguiria por que o assunto namoro nunca partiu de mim.**_

_**Principalmente por que eu não podia.**_

_**- Eu te adoro(eu disse o abraçando)**_

_**Eu o soltei e começei a lavar a louça.**_

_**Quando eu acabei eu subi tranquilamente para o meu quarto.**_

_**A luz estava apagada mas eu não preciva dela para achar nada.**_

_**Tinha sido um dia muito quente.**_

_**Eu desabotoei os dois primeiros botões da minha blusa antes de pegar as roupas de dormir para tomar banho.**_

_**Quando eu desabotoei o terceiro botão da blusa eu ouvi um sussurro reprovador vindo de uma estremidade do quarto.**_

_**Eu acendi a luz para enxergar quem estava falando.**_

_**- Bella pare de me tentar um minuto por favor(Edward sussurrou mais envergonhado do que serio) eu tinha certeza que se ele fosse humano estaria mais corado do que eu.**_

_**- O que voce está fazendo aqui?(eu perguntei enquanto ele me sentava em seu colo na cadeira de balanço)**_

_**- Com licença(ele disse envergonhado abotoando a minha blusa) eu não resisti a rir.**_

_**- Acabou?(eu perguntei quando parei de rir) ele suspirou derrotado.**_

_**- O que foi?(eu perguntei curiosa)**_

_**- Eu não queria ter feito isso(ele afirmou meneando negativamente com a cabeça)**_

_**- Bobo(eu disse rindo e ele me acompanhou)**_

_**- Eu vou tomar banho e parar de lhe tentar um pouquinho(eu disse brincando enquanto descia do seu colo)**_

_**Ele apoiou a cabeça nas mãos em uma encenação de sofrimento.**_

_**- Ha não,as roupas de dormir são piores(ele afirmou)**_

_**Eu sempre dormia com os shorts-dolls de seda que Renne havia comprado as duzias e enviado para Forks.**_

_**Mas não foi isso que prendeu minha atenção.**_

_**- Como voce sabe as roupas que eu uso para dormir?(eu perguntei seria) e ele levantou a cabeça percebendo que havia falado demais.**_

_**- Bella,me desculpe eu...eu não podia arriscar falar com voce,eu podia lhe machucar...ou lhe magoar sendo rude...seria necessario(ele disse culpado)**_

_**- Tudo bem,fique calmo(eu o tranquilizei)**_

_**Eu me sentei na cama para Edward não perceber meu desespero.**_

_**Eu falava dormindo e sonhava com ele.**_

_**Eram sonhos estranhos...Edward estava andando para longe de mim...e por mais que eu corresse ou gritasse eu não o alcançava....mas algo havia mudado na noite passada.**_

_**Eu me sentei no colo de Edward que estava em silêncio ao meu lado na cama.**_

_**Eu encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro com o meu rosto tocando seu pescoço de marmore para que ele tambem pudesse ver.**_

_**Eu conseguia o alcançar.**_

_**Ele se virava para mim com um rosto triste e parecia não entender por que eu queria que ele ficasse."Por que?"(ele perguntava)"Por que eu te amo,eu preciso de voce"(eu respondi sinceramente)**_

_**Depois disso eu acordei no meio da noite e quando eu voltei a dormir não ouve mais sonho algum.**_

_**- Foi por isso que eu lhe contei(Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido)**_

_**- Como assim?(eu perguntei confusa)**_

_**- Eu estava vendo voce dormir e voce disse que...me amava,que....precisava de mim(ele disse parecendo confuso) - E então eu percebi(ele afirmou)**_

_**- Percebeu o que?(eu perguntei)**_

_**- Que quando o coração fala nem um motivo pode cala-lo. - O meu coração respondeu ao chamado do seu e não importou o quanto eu fugi nada pode calar isso,nem minha propria vontade(ele disse serio)**_

_**- Eu te amo tanto(eu falei sem nem ao menos precisar pensar) - Eu não acho que diga isso o suficiente, é tão obvio pra mim(eu confessei)**_

_**- Voce diz mas do que eu mereço(ele afirmou beijando o meu cabelo)**_

_**Charlie estava assistindo televisão no andar de baixo mas seus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo."Por que Bella ainda não veio me dizer boa noite"(ele pensou intrigado)**_

_**- É melhor voce ir(Edward disse)**_

_**- Tem razão(eu disse de má vontade descendo do seu colo)**_

_**Eu peguei um short-doll azul e a minha necessarie e fui tomar banho.**_

_**Eu fiquei debaixo da agua quente alguns minutos pensando sobre os fatos ocorridos nesse longo dia."Eu tenho um namorado"(até ai tudo normal)"Ele é um vampiro"(tudo bem isso deixa as coisas um pouco estranhas)"Mas eu o amo e ele me ama"(concerteza eu posso dizer que hoje foi um dia maravilhoso)**_

_**Depois que eu terminei o banho escovei os dentes e,penteei os cabelos eu cheguei ao pé da escada para falar com Charlie.**_

_**- Boa noite pai(eu disse)**_

_**- Boa noite(ele respondeu)**_

_**Eu queria subir correndo as escadas mas eu acabaria caindo(eu estava mesmo cansada) e eram só alguns metros até o quarto.**_

_**Eu entrei no quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim antes de acender a luz.**_

_**Edward estava sentado na cama me observando.**_

_**- O que foi?(eu perguntei parando na sua frente)**_

_**- Eu adoro esse tom na sua pele(ele disse me puxando para o seu colo)**_

_**- Voce é tão linda(ele disse roçando seus labios frios no meu pescoço)**_

_**Ele beijou mais uma vez meu pescoço e foi subindo seus labios para o meu rosto e então os meus labios.**_

_**Seus labios frios e gentis se movendos nos meus tinham o poder de me fazer esquecer qualquer coisa...mas naquele momento eles não conseguiram fazer isso.**_

_**Eu estava na minha primeira aula com ele.**_

_**Os sentimentos dele eram incontrolavelmente sedentos.**_

_**Meu cheiro era mais doce do que o de qualquer aluno daquela sala.**_

_**Totalmente...irresistivel.**_

_**Edward se afastou de mim mas rapido que o natural.**_

_**- Desculpe,eu não queria lhe fazer sentir isso(ele sussurrou culpado)**_

_**- É sempre assim?(eu perguntei chocada)**_

_**- Não...é pior(ele afirmou envergonhado)**_

_**Eu fique um minuto em silêncio pensando sobre isso."Por que meu sangue tinha que ser tão irresistivel para Edward?"**_

_**"Por que ele tinha que sentir dor por estar comigo?"Eu não fazia ideia.**_

_**Eu só sabia que jamais deixaria de estar com ele.**_

_**Sem importar o que isso custaria.**_

_**- É melhor eu ir(ele disse triste)**_

_**- Não(eu discordei) - Fica comigo(eu discordei)**_

_**- Eu não quero que voce sinta dor por estar comigo(ele disse culpado)**_

_**- E se eu pedir por favor?(eu disse inocentemente)**_

_**- Não faça isso Bella(ele pediu)**_

_**- Fica?(eu perguntei)**_

_**- Tudo bem(ele disse com uma falsa fachada de irritação)**_

_**Edward deitou na cama e eu deitei no seu peito frio(bobvio!!!)enquanto ele cantava uma canção de ninar e eu começava a adormecer...**_

_

* * *

_

_**Eu quero uma amizade que como o amor seja calorosa**_

_**E um amor que como a amizade seja constante"**_

_**(Thomas Moore)**_

___**EDWARD POV**_

_**Bella levou apenas alguns minutos para adormecer nos meus braços. **_

_**Quando ela estava totalmente adormecida eu a levantei com cuidado com uma mão e com a outra mão levantei a sua coberta.**_

_**Eu a deitei na cama e a cobri e depois deitei por cima para que ela não sentisse frio.**_

_**Eu fiquei o mais imovel possivel para que ela não acordasse.**_

_**Depois de alguns minutos Bella começou a tatear os lençois ainda adormecida.**_

_**Quando ela tocou em mim ela se remecheu até deitar no meu peito.**_

_**- Edward(ela sussurrou baixinho enquanto dormia,e depois suspirou)**_

_**Era indescritivel o sentimento de paz e felicidade que tomava conta de mim quando ela dizia meu nome.**_

_**Era como afundar em um rio de agua cristalina e nunca mais ter de emergir.**_

_**Eu acariciava seus cabelos macios enquanto ela dividia comigo os seus sonhos.**_

_**Ela nos via na campina.**_

_**Com sentimentos tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos com os meus.**_

_**Fascinio,insegurança,adrenalina...paixão....amor.**_

_**Ela era minha vida.**_

_**E pensar que no dia em que eu senti seu cheiro pela primeira vez eu desejei que ela jamais tivesse nascido...pois o seu cheiro seria minha ruina.**_

_**Quando naquele momento eu poderia imaginar que ela se tornaria parte da minha alma?**_

_**Quando naquele primeiro momento eu imaginaria que ela fosse acender meu coração?**_

_**A resposta sempre fora simples.**_

_**Nunca.**_

_**Eu jamais imaginaria que fosse receber o seu amor.**_

_**Mas naquele instante eu me sentia o mais feliz dos seres.**_

_**Por ter sido enganado pelo destino.**_

_**"As três coisas que eu mais gosto são:  
As pessoas,por que voce é uma delas.  
O mundo,por que voce está nele.  
E o destino,por que fez a gente se encontrar."**_

* * *

N/A:oieeee.

Mais um cap mais que xD né[e grandãão tbm]

Mereço muitas rewivers não é????

PS:esclarecendo a Bella não é imortal.O nome da fic é meia vampira porque ela suga a energia vital das pessoas assim como os vampiros fazem com o sangue.

PS[2]:gente vcs vão visitar meu blog???Lá tem o end do meu fotolog,e do formispring[pra se vcs quiserem me fazer perguntas sobre a fic ou qualquer outro assunto]

[garotapatyemo .blogspot .com] é só tirar os espaços


	13. Love moments

**Bella começou a se remecher nos meus braços.**

**Sua mente não era mais tão clara ou tão nitida.**

_**Ela estava numa festa de aniversario.**_

_**Sua festa pelo que parecia.**_

_**E derrepente ela já estava se aproximando para beijar um garoto aparentimente mais velho que ela.**_

**- Edward,me ajude(ela sussurou ainda adormecida)**

**Ela continuava dormindo enquanto eu passava a mão por seus cabelos tentando acalma-la.**

**- Bella acorde(eu sussurrei no seu ouvido)**

_**Depois de beijar o garoto ele desmaiou e ela gritou em seu sonho.**_

**Bella se sentou na cama acordada.**

**E começou a chorar.**

**- Edward(ela disse se jogando nos meus braços)**

**Eu passei os braços em volta dela.**

**- Calma meu amor,foi só um pesadelo(eu dizia repetidas vezes enquanto passava a mão por seus cabelos tentando acalma-la)**

**Sua mente era apenas um misto de culpa e angustia.**

**- Se sente melhor?(eu perguntei docemente quando ela levantou a cabeça do meu ombro)**

**Ela apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.**

**- Não foi um pesadelo(ela sussurrou sem olhar pra mim)**

**- Não foi?(eu perguntei levantando seu rosto até ela me encarar)**

**- Não(ela afirmou) - Eu fiz mesmo aquilo(ela disse envergonhada)**

**- Não foi sua culpa meu amor(eu disse tentando reconforta-la)**

**- Eu queria me achar tão inocente quanto voce acredita(ela sussurrou exausta)**

**Ela deitou novamente no meu peito sem nem ao menos perceber que já voltara a dormir.**

**- Eu vou descobrir por que isso acontece meu amor(eu sussurrei em seu ouvido) e ela suspirou semi-consciente.**

_**"Se eu pudesse me transformar em uma parte de ti**_

_**escolheria ser tuas lagrimas.**_

_**Pois elas são concebidas em teu coração,**_

_**brotam dos teus olhos,**_

_**passeiam em teu rosto e desaguam em teus labios."**_

* * *

**Algumas horas antes...**

**ALICE CULLEN**

**Edward devia estar tentando me enlouquecer.**

**Por que ele não conseguia tomar apenas uma decisão?**

**Eu não parava de ter aquelas visões irritantes e embaçadas de acordo com a rapidez que ele mudava sua decisão.**

**Contar ou não contar a verdade a Bella?**

**Ele se perguntava repetidas vezes.**

**Depois de ter passado a noite inteira nesse discurso mental.**

**Logo pela manhã eu tive uma visão concreta de sua decisão.**

**Sim.**

**Ele iria ficar proximo a casa de Bella esperando o momento mais propicio para se encontrar sozinho com ela.**

**Alguns minutos após ele sair de casa dirigindo o seu volvo eu tive uma visão do melhor momento para ele se encontrar com Bella.**

**No inicio da manhã um velho amigo de Bella iria visita-la.**

**Eles conversariam algumas horas e depois ela o levaria até o aeroporto.**

**Quando ela estivesse voltando para casa do aeroporto seria o melhor modo de eles se encontrarem e conversarem sozinhos.**

**Eu liguei para o celular dele e contar essa nova visão.**

**Quando eu estava no quarto me arrumando para ir ao shoping eu tive uma nova visão.**

**A mãe de Bella,Renne estava arrumando seu armario quando um antigo baú de madeira relativamente grande caiu da segunda prateleira fazendo um baque no chão e se abrindo.**

**Renne sentou no chão recolhendo alguns dos varios papeis que haviam caido do baú começando a chorar.**

**Eu pude ver com clareza do que se tratava o papel que ela segurava com mais carinho.**

**Era um certificado de adoção.**

**Com o nome de Bella.**

**- Eu tenho que contar a verdade a ela(ela sussurrou para si mesma)**

**- A mãe dela era tão jovem(ela se entristeceu olhando uma materia de jornal)**

**Então era isso.**

**Bella era adotada.**

**E Renne sabia quem era sua verdadeira mãe.**

**- Ela não parecia louca,parecia...solitaria(ela dizia a si mesma olhando outra materia de jornal)**

**Onde costava.**

**Os mistérios da familia Brandon**

**Morreu na noite passada a ultima herdeira da familia Brandon.**

**Foi constatado pela pericia do manicomio onde Rebeca Brandon residia nos ultimos 3 meses que sua morte foi causada por complicações no seu parto.**

**Rebeca deu a luz a uma linda menina de olhos verdes.**

**Nada foi mencionado por Rebeca sobre o pai da menina antes de ser enternada nem depois.**

**A unica coisa que foi considerada foi o testamento de Rebeca que ela havia escrito 2 meses antes de enlouquecer.**

**Nele ela mencionava ter deixado todos os seus bens e a adoção da menina a um jovem casal até então desconhecido de todos que cercavam Rebeca.**

**O casal foi identificado no testamento de Rebeca como Renne e Charlie Swan.**

**O casal apenas aceitou a proposta do testamento de Rebeca após ler uma carta sigilosa entrege a eles e que fora datada do mesmo dia em que fora escrito o testamento.**

**A familia se mudou com a intenção bem sucedida de afastar a imprensa de sua nova familia.**

**Nada mais foi descoberto sobre o vida da filha de Rebeca.**

**[foto]**

**Alice Mary Brandon,a tia avó de Rebeca morrera em um incendio no mesmo manicomio varios anos antes,pouco tempo depois de ser internada por ter alucinações dizendo poder prever o futuro.**

**Um enterro simbolico foi feito para Alice pois seu corpo foi totalmente consumido pelo fogo.**

**Depois de reformado e com um novo dono o manicomio voltou ao seu funcionamento normal.**

**Rebeca foi internada após uma crise esterica em sua casa.**

**Os seus empregados diseram que Rebeca derrepente começou a quebrar toda a casa dizendo que não queria que sua filha tambem nascesse com "a maldição".**

**Por não ter nenhum parente os empregados entraram em contato com o medico de Rebeca que se viu obrigado a interna-la provisoriamente.**

**Mas Rebeca não melhorou.**

**E sua filha não recebeu o sobrenome Brandon.**

**E esse foi o fim dessa familia de empresarios.**

* * *

**Parte de mim não achava possivel a minhã visão ser real.**

**Mas eu sabia que ela era.**

**Naquela foto...era eu.**

**Bella era minhã...sobrinha neta.**

**Eu nunca pensei que ficaria tão feliz.**

**Então era por isso que eu sentia aquela necessidade de protege-la das decisões de Edward que a fariam sofrer.**

**Mesmo ainda sem saber eu tinha certeza que ela não era apenas minha amiga ainda desconhecida.**

**Mas eu estava feliz por Edward não estar em casa quando eu tive essa visão.**

**Ainda não era hora de nenhum deles saber a verdade.**

**Eu deixaria que Renne contasse a verdade a ela.**

**O que ela pretendia fazer muito mais do que em breve.**

**Minha mente foi tomada por uma nova visão.**

**Edward e Bella no inicio da floresta que rodeava a parte de trás do aeroporto.**

**E Edward estava contando a ela o que nós eramos.**

**Eu subi as escadas em uma velocidade incrivel para contar a Esme sobre a **

**decisão de Edward sobre contar a verdade a Bella.**

**E a reação dela diante desta descoberta.**

**Eu havia tomado a decisão de fingir que aquela visão com Renne não havia acontecido.**

**Até chegar o momento mais propicio.**

_**"O valor das coisas não está no tempo que elas duram**_

_**mas na intensidade que elas acontecem.**_

_**Por isso existem momentos inesqueciveis,**_

_**coisas inesplicaveis e pessoas incomparaveis." **_

* * *

**BELLA**

**O resto da noite eu consegui dormir tranquilamente.**

**Para ser sincera muito mais do que tranquilamente.**

**Maravilhosamente eu diria.**

**Por que quando eu acordei eu ainda estava deitada no peito de Edward enquanto ele me abraçava e sorria calorosamente.**

**Seria impossivel dizer que a minha vida poderia ficar melhor.**

**Por que naquele momento ela era perfeita.**

_**"Se procurar bem voce acaba encontrando.**_

_**Não a explicação (duvidosa) da vida,**_

_**mas a poesia(inexplicavel) da vida"**_

**- Bom dia meu amor(ele disse docemente quando eu abri os olhos)**

**- Bom dia(eu disse esfregando os olhos com a mão)**

**- Está pronta para conhecer a minha familia Isabella?(ele perguntou sorrindo)**

**- Só se voce estiver pronto para conhecer o meu pai Edward Antony Mausen Cullen(eu revidei sorrindo) ele riu tambem um pouco contrariado.**

**- Eu não havia esquecido disto(ele afirmou)**

**- Mas agora está na hora do seu café da manhã(ele disse se levantando da cama)**

**- Eu não quero(eu disse me enrolando nas cobertas ainda sonolenta)**

**- Tudo bem(ele disse parecendo desistir)**

**Mas ele não desistiu.**

**Eu ainda estava de olhos fechados quando suas mãos afastaram a coberta e me levantaram da cama.**

**- Edward me coloque no chão(eu pedi)**

**- Mas voce ainda está com sono(ele discordou)**

**- Mas Charlie vai nos ver(eu afirmei enquanto ele descia as escadas)**

**- Não vai,ele não está em casa(ele disse me sentando na cadeira da cozinha e me entregando um bilhete de Charlie****)**

_**"Bella,eu vou passar o dia na casa de Billy.**_

_**Sinto muito não poder conhecer o seu namorado.**_

_**Foi extremamente necessario sair hoje.**_

_**Charlie."**_

**- Que estranho(eu disse)**

**- Deve ter sido mesmo importante Bella(ele afirmou)**

**- É voce tem razão(eu disse) apesar de não ter acreditado muito no bilhete de Charlie.**

**Mas eu descobriria isso depois.**

**- Então que horas nós vamos a sua casa?(eu perguntei mudando de assunto)**

**- Assim que voce estiver pronta(ele disse)**

**Eu levantei da cadeira da cozinha para preparar o meu café da manhã(eu não achava muito seguro deixar essa tarefa nas mãos de Edward.**

**Afinal ele não comia comida a muitos anos)**

**Eu peguei uma tigela e coloquei cereais e leite antes de me virar para Edward.**

**- Voce não vai mesmo comer nada?(eu perguntei)**

**- Não Bella(ele afirmou) - A não ser...que voce seja uma das opções do menu(ele disse risonho)**

**- Rá(eu disse sem achar graça na piada me sentando ao lado dele)**

**- Como voce lida tão facilmente com o medo?(ele perguntou serio)**

**- Como voce lida tão facilmente com a dor?(eu revidei) e ele riu.**

**Ele entendia o porque.**

**Nós ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu comia.**

**Depois que eu lavei a tigela e guardei ele foi em silêncio ao meu lado até o pé da escada.**

**- Eu vou me vestir(eu disse subindo as escadas)**

**Quando eu estava na metade da escada eu percebi que ele ainda estava parado ao pé da escada.**

**- Por que voce não assiste televisão?(eu perguntei) - Eu vou demorar(eu afirmei)**

**Ele apenas riu.**

**Eu cheguei ao quarto sem a menor ideia do que vestir.**

**Eu achei melhor tomar um banho primeiro.**

**Depois que eu sai do banho eu cheguei ao quarto ainda de toalha e sem a menor ideia do que vestir.**

**Eu começei a procurar impaciente dentro do armario.**

**Acabei decidindo vestir uma calça dark dins uma blusa vermelha que era apertada no busto e depois solta e um all star preto.**

**Eu nem ousaria tentar ficar mais bonita que Edward(afinal seria algo impossivel).**

**Ele devia ter saido durante a noite para se trocar por que ele não estava com a mesma roupa que ontem.**

**Ele agora usava uma blusa de meias mangas pretas,um casaco caramelo,uma calça dins escura e um sapato preto.**

**Eu já disse que ele é lindo?**

**Com certeza!**

**Eu passei um lapis de olho e um batom rosa antes de pegar um casaco preto e descer.**

**Quando eu cheguei a escada Edward ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar que eu havia o deixado a mais de 1 hora antes.**

**- Voce está linda(ele disse sorrindo esticando a mão para mim quando eu cheguei ao pé da escada)**

**- Demorei muito?(eu perguntei seria)**

**- Não(ele disse sorrindo)**

**Nós fomos em silêncio no carro de Edward até sua casa.**

**Eu ainda não havia acreditado no que Charlie havia escrito.**

**Mas por que ele mentiria pra mim?**

**Quando nós chegamos a casa eu estava realmente nervosa.**

**Não que eu não soubesse que a casa de Edward era incrivel pois eu já havia visto muitas vezes em suas lembranças.**

**Mas era assustador o conceito de conhecer "a familia do meu namorado"**

**Edward riu.**

**Afinal eu não estava de luvas e ele estava ouvindo tudo.**

**- Eles vão adorar você Bella(ele afirmou enquanto abria a porta da frente para mim)**

**Os primeiros a chegar foram Esme e Carlisle.**

**A mente de Esme apenas demonstrava felicidade por Edward estar tão "radiante".**

**Mas Carlisle percebeu mais que isso.**

_**"Ela parece nervosa"**_**(ele pensou)**

_**"Voce nem imagina o quanto"**_**(eu respondi para mim mesma e Edward riu)**

**- Seja bem vinda querida(Esme se pronunciou chegando mais perto e me abraçando com cuidado)**

**"A sua lembrança aparentava ser de 1930.**

**Pelo menos pelas suas roupas e pela roupa do bêbê em seu colo"**

**Carlisle me comprimentou com um aperto de mão.**

**- Seja bem vinda Bella(ele disse)**

**"Onde Carlisle estava em suas lembranças parecia muitos anos antes de onde Esme estava.**

**Talvez no século 15 ou 16."**

**Eu me esforçei para deixar os pensamentos deles apenas como vozes ao fundo da minha mente.**

**Por mais curiosa que eu estivesse eu não queria invadir a privacidade deles.**

**Alice e Jasper foram os segundos a aparecer.**

**Jasper apenas me comprimentou com um aceno,afinal ele era o mais novo na dieta dos Cullens.**

**Alice desceu as escadas correndo,parando em menos de um segundo na minha frente.**

**Ela me abraçou carinhosamente.**

**"Ela estava em um manicombio?**

**Sim estava e ainda na sua vida humana.**

**Mas ela nem de longe parecia louca"**

**Eu tambem tive uma de suas visões.**

**Meus pais estavam na sala de estar falando comigo.**

**- Estamos tão felizes por você estar aqui Bella(ela disse sorrindo)**

**- Eu tambem estou(eu respondi sinceramente)**

**- Quer conhecer o resto da casa Bella?(Edward perguntou quando o silêncio se instalou na sala)**

**- Claro(eu respondi)**

**Edward me levou até o segundo andar e disse onde era o quarto de cada um na casa.**

**Quando nós entramos no quarto de Edward,Alice bateu na porta.**

**- Bella seus pais querem conversar com voce.**

**- Agora?(eu perguntei)**

**- Sim(ela respondeu)**

**- Mas meus pais não estão em casa(eu discordei)**

**E o meu celular tocou com uma mensagem.**

_**"Bella,sua mãe e eu precisamos conversar com voce em casa o mais**_

_**rápido possivel.**_

_**Charlie"**_

**- É melhor eu ir(eu disse para Edward)**

**- Eu levo você(ele disse)**

**- Até logo Alice(eu disse)**

**- Até logo(ela respondeu tristonha)**

**Eu me senti estranha naquele momento.**

**Algo parecido com um dejá vu.**

_**"Foi como se a realidade tivesse finalmente**_

_**atingido as nossas vidas**_

_**e cortado o fio da fantasia."**_

* * *

_**VERONICA:**__**O que voces acharam?**_

_**Modéstia a parte nem eu acreditei nesse motivo para os poderes da Bella.**_

_**Eu achei que ficou ótimo.**_

_**Comentem o que vcs acharam tá.**_


	14. O passado vem a tona

_"Tudo no amor vem repleto de dor."_

Eu apertava a mão de Edward cada vez mais forte de acordo com a proximidade de casa,um medo desconhecido e incontrolavél me consumia,e naquele momento eu queria mais do que nunca fugir dali.

- Fique calma,está tudo bem [Edward me garantiu apertando levemente a minha mão]

- Tá [eu confirmei sem querer discutir enquanto ele estacionava em frente a minha casa]

Eu abri a porta e entrei enquanto Edward me seguia em silêncio.

Então eu vi Renne sentada no sofá da sala com uma expressão séria que me deu um frio na espinha.

- Mãe! [eu disse correndo pra abraça-la]

- Minha querida eu senti tanto a sua falta [ela disse me abraçando mais forte]

Depois de alguns segundo eu me afastei e segurei a mão de Edward que se mantinha em silêncio observando a cena.

- Mãe,pai esse é Edward,meu...namorado [eu senti algo estranho ao dizer isso,como se só namorado não pudesse abranger tudo que ele era pra mim].

- É um prazer conhece-lo [Charlie disse enquanto Renne sorria educadamente]

Um momento de silêncio se passou entre nós até que Edward se pronunciasse...

- Bem,acho que eu vou deixa-los conversar mais a vontade.

- Obrigado [Renne disse]

Edward sentiu minha respiração acelerar quando ele mencionou estar indo embora.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum [ele sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto me beijava no rosto] eu suspirei vendo ele sair pela porta...

- Bella,nós temos uma coisa muito séria pra lhe contar [Charlie disse sério]

- Então diga [eu pedi tentando manter minha voz estavél]

- Bem querida,é melhor começarmos do começo [e então ela deixou que o turbilhão de palavras começassem a sair].

- Eu tinha acabado de terminar o colegial,e namorava com o seu pai,e então eu descobri que estava gravida,e meus pais nunca aceitariam o fato de eu ser uma mãe soltera,então Charlie e eu nos casamos.

Foram meses maravilhosos apesar das dificuldades que passavamos por sermos muito novos para aquela vida.

Até que finalmente chegou o dia em que eu daria a luz a um lindo menino que se chamaria Eduardo,mas para surpresa de todos depois de algumas complicações no parto ele não resistiu...

Os meses que se segiram foram concerteza os piores da minha não conseguia pensar em nada,acreditar em nada,era como se eu tivesse sido enterrada junto com aquele bêbê.

Em um dia como outro qualquer eu recebi uma visita,de uma moça,aparentemente um pouco mais nova que eu.E me deu uma oportunidade incrivel,que eu aceitei imediatamente...

Ela estava grávida,e queria me dar o seu bêbê que nasceria em poucos meses,e de alguma forma essa oferta reacendeu alguma coisa em mim,algo que eu pensei ter perdido pra sempre...esperança.

Apesar de resistente Charlie acabou por concordar e aceitamos a oferta.

Pouco tempo depois descobrimos que ela era rica e pretendia deixar todos os seus bens para a sua filha...era como se ela soubesse que o mal a rodeava...

Pouco tempo antes de voce nascer ela nos entregou uma procuração em branco,uma carta lacrada para que entregassemos a sua filha quando julgassemos propicio e os papeis da sua adoção...alguns dias depois disso ela foi enternada em um manicombio,lembro bem da única visita que fizemos a ela,foi quando ela pediu que seu nome fosse Isabella.

Nós mudamos de cidade e conseguimos nos livrar da expeculações da imprensa.

Quando ela parou de falar minha cabeça rodava e eu não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse a dor que eu sentia,como se toda minha vida fosse uma mentira,e eu não tivesse ninguem que pudesse me proteger,que pudesse me salvar.

- Voces mentiram pra mim a vida inteira? [eu perguntei atônica quando consegui encontrar a minha voz].

- Não Bella,nós só queriamos encontrar o momento certo pra lhe contar e lhe entregar isso [minha mãe disse me entregando uma carta]

- Para voce entender os motivos dela(ela disse docemente)

- Pra que eu tenho que entender os motivos dela?(eu perguntei com raiva) - Eu nem ao menos entendo os motivos de voces!

- Voces acham que simplesmente num belo dia voces decidem me contar que toda minha vida não passou de uma historinha de voces?(eu explodi)

- Querem que eu diga o que agora?(eu perguntei acidamente) - Tudo vai ficar bem?

- Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu achei que estava feliz. - E voces dois vem e estragam tudo!(eu disse me esforçando para conter as lagrimas)

- Não fale isso Bella(Charlie disse serio) - Não vê o que está fazendo com a sua mãe?

Ele tinha razão eu não devia tratá-los assim.

Mas eu não conseguia aceitar tudo aquilo.

Eu tinha um motivo para ter aquele poder estupido.

A minha mãe tambem tinha um.

Mas eu vivi me escondendo de todos por tantos anos por que eles acharam que eu não estava pronta!

- Eu não pretendo mais atrapalhar a vida de voces(eu disse pegando a chave do meu carro e saindo sem olhar para trás com a carta que ainda estavam comigo).

Renne chorava no sofá e Charlie veio atras de mim.

- Me deixe em paz!(eu gritei fechando a porta do carro enquanto acelerava)

As lagrimas desciam pelo meu rosto enquanto eu corria pela estrada escura sem saber aonde ir.

- Voce não devia ter feito aquilo(eu me asustei ao ver Edward do meu lado)

- O que voce está fazendo aqui?(eu perguntei com raiva)

- Impedindo que voce sofra um acidente(ele disse serio)

- Eu posso muito bem dirigir!(eu revidei)

- Não,voce não está nem um pouco bem para dirigir(ele disse tentando soltar minha mão do volante)

- Me solta! - Eu não quero voltar(eu disse entre soluços)

- Voce não precisa voltar(ele disse)

Eu deixei que ele me levantasse do banco do carro e assumisse a direção.

- Mas eu não tenho pra onde ir(eu sussurrei)

- É claro que voce tem(ele disse como se fosse algo obvio demais) - Voce vai para minha casa(ele disse simplesmente)

- Rá(eu ri sem humor) - O que os seus pais vão pensar de mim?(eu falei tentando persuadi-lo)

- Vão pensar que voce está com problemas em casa e precisa de algum lugar pra ficar.O que é a mais pura verdade(ele disse tranquilamente)

- Não eu tenho que ir embora...Eu não vou conseguir encarar Charlie e Renne depois do que eu fiz(eu disse angustiada)

- Mas por que voce fez?(não havia questionamentos na pergunta dele ele só estava tentando me fazer sentir melhor)

- Eu não consegui me controlar(eu disse envergonhada sem conseguir olhar para ele) - Pensar que...que eles mentiram todo esse tempo pra mim...só de pensar que a minha mãe podia me entender,me aconselhar...mas ela tambem me abandonou!(eu disse com raiva desviando o olhar para a janela percebendo que estavamos bem proximos da casa dele)

- Talvez aqui tenha uma resposta(ele disse apontando para a carta que ainda estavam nas minhas mãos)eu suspirei enquanto ele abria a porta do carro pra mim.

_"Eu preciso cometer erros para descobrir quem eu sou"_

Alice estava na enorme entrada dos Cullen e quando nos viu veio correndo para me abraçar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Bella(ela disse docemente)eu já tinha facilidade para não dar total importancia a visão que tive de mim com Edward em seu quarto e suas lembranças no manicombio.

- O quarto de Edward já está arrumado para voce dormir(ela disse quando me soltou)

- Não precisava fazer isso...Eu posso ir para um hotel(eu disse envergonhada)

- Nem pensar(Edward e Alice disseram em forma de ultrage)

- Mas...

- Sem mas Bella(Esme me interrompeu aparecendo com Carlisle ao seu lado) - Voce não faria essa desfeita comigo não é?(ela perguntou seria)

- Acho que não(eu disse envergonhada)

- Então,Edward leve Bella até o seu quarto ela deve estar cansada(Carlisle aconselhou)

- Vamos amor(Edward disse me guiando para dentro)

Quando entramos no quarto de Edward eu vi a "organização" que Alice havia feito.

Ela havia rearrumado os móveis para dar espaço a uma cama enorme,e havia colocado ao pé da cama a minha necessarie e uma roupa para dormir.

- Voce deve precisar de alguns momentos humanos,eu vou lhe deixar sozinha(Edward disse e eu apenas assenti)

Quando ele saiu eu coloquei a carta sobre a cama e depois peguei a necessarie e fui para o banheiro de Edward.

O banheiro era espaçoso e elegante.

Depois de tomar banho e me vestir eu voltei para o quarto.

Edward me observava enquanto eu ia para cama deitar ao seu lado.

- Linda(ele sussurrou me fazendo corar)

Eu peguei a carta e passei lentamente a mão por sua superficie.

Era como estar prestes a abrir a caixa de pandora.

Eu jamais saberia o que me esperava antes de enfrentar isso de frente.

- Talvez eu devesse lê-lo(eu sussurrei para mim mesma)

- Então leia(Edward incentivou docemente)

- Eu tenho medo(eu confessei envergonhada)

- De que voce tem medo?(ele perguntou preocupado)

- Eu tenho medo...que ela soubesse como eu iria ser...e por isso ela ter me deixado...eu não sei se posso me considerar uma pessoa...boa(eu confessei)

Edward segurou meu rosto entre as mãos.

- Nada do que ouver escrito aqui vai poder mudar quem voce é,voce tomou suas decisões e se tornou uma pessoa maravilhosa(ele disse olhando em meus olhos)

- Acho que voce tem razão(eu disse abrindo a carta antiga)

- Voce não prefere ficar sozinha?(Edward perguntou educadamente)

- Não,fique comigo(eu pedi e ele assentiu em silêncio)

Eu então a abri.

_"Os fracos nunca perdoam._

_O perdão é uma virtude dos fortes."_

_É bem provavel Isabella que quando voce começar a ler essa carta voce esteja se sentindo confusa e solitária._

_Por isso eu quero deixar claro que as poucas palavras que eu pretendo escrever nessa carta são direcionadas a voce querida._

_Eu escreverei isso de acordo como eu me sinto no meu "mundo interior"_

_"Voce conhece o lugar:é onde voce está sozinha._

_E talvez com Deus,se acredita nele._

_É claro que Deus pode estar lá,mesmo que voce não acredite._

_Isso seria bem o jeito de Deus._

_Não é a toa que ele é chamado de O grande Intrometido"_

_As coisas não devem estar sendo fáceis para voce aceitar Isabella,minha...Bella._

_Mas eu espero que voce seja corajosa querida,eu sei que voce é._

_Se as coisas forem díficeis acredite que eu sempre vou estar zelando por voce._

_Mas eu espero que voce tenha mais sorte que eu querida._

_Espero que quando voce se sentir sozinha,quando precisar de apoio voce tenha alguem para lhe abraçar e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem._

_Espero que voce não se sinta como eu me sinto agora,espero que voce nunca se sinta em uma multidão de vazio._

_Seja forte quando for necessário,não desista de nada só por não ser igual a todos._

_Existe um mundo bem diferente do que voce pensa lá fora,muito mais único e genuíno._

_Espero que voce tenha força para chegar até ele._

_E coragem para não desistir diante dos obstáculos._

_Eu sei que existe alguem esperando por voce e espero que quando voce leia esta carta voce tambem já saiba._

_Voce deve estar se perguntando como eu sei de tudo isto não é?_

_Pois então deixarei isso claro para voce._

_Tudo isso começou com sua tia avó Alice Mary Brandon ela morreu em um incendio no manicombio onde ela foi internada por prever o futuro._

_Seus pais a internaram,pensaram que ela havia enlouquecido,ninguem ousou acreditar nela._

_Eu não posso dizer exatamente como esse dom veio comigo desde o meu nascimento._

_Talvez ele devesse pertencer a algum filho de Alice mas infelizmente ela não teve tempo para isso._

_Esse dom evoluiu ao vir para mim._

_Eu posso ver o futuro das pessoas mas não apenas de acordo com suas decisões mas tambem posso de acordo com as decisões que viram depois delas,mesmo que essa pessoa nem faça ideia dessa futura escolha._

_É graças a essa evolução que eu posso escrever essa carta para voce._

_E é tambem atravez de uma previsão que eu sei que o seu dom não será identico ao meu pelo fato de seu pai ter sido alguem totalmente normal._

_Ele foi a única pessoa em que eu pude confiar Bella,mas ele sofreu um acidente de carro e eu não o salvei._

_Mas eu nunca me perdoei por isso._

_O acidente ocorreu alguns meses depois que eu descobri que estava grávida de voce._

_Eu fiquei tão obcecada por saber como voce seria,se seria feliz,se seria saudavel,se teria amigos leais..._

_Que eu não consegui ver o que aconteceria com Rodrigo...eu não fui capaz de salvar a única pessoa que me amou,a única pessoa que acreditava em mim,e eu sei que não me perdoarei por isso._

_Voce não poderá prever o futuro Bella._

_Voce vai poder ver o passado das pessoas com o seu toque mais isso exigira demais dos humanos e eles não resistirão ao seu toque._

_Eu não posso lhe dizer por que isso aconteceu conosco mas eu tenho certeza que sua tia Alice Cullen lhe apoiará._

_Ps:Já sinto sua falta. Rebeca Brandom_

- Alice...(eu sussurrei deixando o livro cair na cama)

- É Bella eu sou sua tia(Alice disse parada no batente da porta)

Edward me abraçou tentando me tirar daquele estado de choque.

- Bella tem de descançar Alice,ela pode conversar amanhã(ele a repreendeu)

- Não...(eu disse seria) - A quanto tempo voce sabe disto Alice?(eu perguntei)

- Eu soube hoje,pela manhã(ela afirmou)

- E por que voce mentiu pra mim?(eu perguntei incredu-la)

- Por que Charlie e Renne tinham o direito de lhe contar a verdade(ela disse seria)

Era incrivel o fato de eu não ficar com raiva,eu estava estranhamente feliz por não estar sozinha na familia Brandom.

_"Voce abraça forte o travesseiro._

_Chora sem saber quantos outros_

_males lhe fará a solidão."_

Mas eu me sentia cansada demais para falar sobre isso.

Eu bocejei involuntariamente.

- Alice eu acho que Edward tem razão. - Acho melhor coversarmos amanhã(eu disse calmamente)

Ela apenas asentiu e saiu do quarto.

- Bella é melhor voce ligar para os seus pais(Edward disse serio me entregando um celular)

Eu disquei o número de casa e por sorte a minha mãe atendeu.

Minha mãe não se importaria se eu dissese que iria dormir na casa do meu namorado.

- Alô,é voce Bella?(ela perguntou impaciente)

- Sou eu mãe(eu disse)

- Aonde voce está querida? - Eu e seu pai estamos tão preucupados(ela disse aflita)

- Mãe...me desculpe por isso(eu disse culpada)

- Tudo bem(ela afirmou) - Mas aonde voce está?(ela perguntou)

- Mãe eu vou dormir na casa do Edward,mas...voce pode dizer para Charlie que eu vou ficar na casa de uma amiga?(eu perguntei)

- Tudo bem Bella(ela afirmou entendendo a intenção do pedido)

- Se cuide querida,eu te amo(ela disse docemente)

- Eu sei(eu afirmei tristonha)

Eu me aconcheguei mais nos braços de Edward enquanto a inconciencia começava a me encobrir...

N/A: Gente MIL desculpas pela demora na atualização.É que eu tive uns problemas na vida [real] e não tive como passar aqui.

Espero que voces gostem do capitulo [e comentem tambem ;)]

Vou tentar atualizar aqui com mais frequência tá?

bju *


End file.
